The Fifth Raptor
by RandomA
Summary: I remember everything. From the day my sisters and I hatched, to the day I lost them to the Indominus Rex. My caretaker Indigo, and her friend Owen have also always been there for me, and now they're gone too. Before that, everything was perfect. And in just a day, my life changed. But I wasn't going to let them die in vain. I'm Fire, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

*Prologue*

Five years ago...

"So this is where you hatch and incubate the dinosaur eggs?" I asked Mr. Masrani as we walked into the hatchery. He nodded, and walked me to the raptor nest, where five eggs were set neatly in a circle, the nest being made of hay. "These bunch are supposed to hatch in a few days, if we're correct." He said.

"So when's the park opening?" I asked eagerly. I just got the job a few weeks ago and I was already hoping to show off my training skills. Masrani laughed, and I gave him a confused look.

"Indigo, I'm happy to hear you're excited, but that's gonna have to wait. Quite awhile actually." He explained. I groaned. "Darn it, how long?" I asked disappointed.

"Well until they get older of course, and until we have completely built and secured their paddock." He added. I gave him an upset look. "That could take months or years! What am I supposed to do until then? You know how much I worked to get this job, my dad practically put me on lock down when he found out I wanted to work here!" I shouted.

He gave off another chuckle. "I know, and I'm happy we ended up getting you on board, but the thing is, raptors...they're fierce, aggressive, and violent. If we just left them in their paddock for everyone to see, they could hurt people! We don't want that now, do we?" He proclaimed.

"So what's your point?" I said after a few seconds of silence. "We need to train them before there are tourists on the island." My eyes widened in surprise. "I'm going to be a raptor trainer?!" I shrieked in happiness. I knew my job was animal training, but I'd never think it would involve raptors! This was beyond awesome.

"Hey, whoa, easy." Masrani said holding his hands in front of him. "Sorry." I muttered in between cheers. I was a twenty four year old who acted a bit too childish for my age. And I honestly didn't care. This was too much excitement for a new job!

"Before you die of excitement, I'm gonna say you wont be the only trainer." He said pausing, and I stopped squealing and turned back to him. "You'll have a partner, he specializes in raptors, so seemed fit for the job, and there will be a co-trainer." He added. I nodded, and looked back at the raptor eggs.

"They seem kind of big for raptors." I pointed out. "Yeah, they're a little different than your regular known velociraptors. The geneticists here modified their DNA, so they looked different. But they're just raptors." He told me.

"What made you think I suspected they weren't raptors?" I asked curiously.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked and I nodded. "Well...the scientists here, have been leading a project. One to make a dinosaur hybrid. So far, no success, but they think they'll be able to get it in a year or two."

"A hybrid? What kind?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Can't say yet, even I don't know everything."

I chuckled and stared at the eggs. In just a few days, I'll be training them. Well maybe not in a few days, but they'll hatch soon.

"So who's naming them?" I asked.

"Well, usually, we leave it to the handlers or trainers to name the dinosaurs. Meaning you get to name two, and your partner gets to name two." He answered. I got confused. "But that's four. What about the other one?"

"The fifth one, right there in the middle, isn't gonna be part of an attraction." A voice from behind said. I turned around to see an asian guy in a lab coat. "I'm Henry Wu, nice to meet you." He said smiling and holding his hand out for a handshake. I took it. "Indigo Collins." I introduced myself.

"So what do you mean?" Masrani asked Henry.

"She's the special one. We'll be using her for a few projects we have in mind. No big deal." He said.

"What kind of projects?" I asked. Henry chuckled. "You ask way to many questions Indigo." He turned to Simon and glared, then walked off. "Damn, what's his problem?" I said irritated.

"He's just cocky sometimes, don't worry about it." Masrani said. "So what, he's just going to use a hatchling for experiments?!" I asked. He nodded disappointedly. "I don't like it either, but Wu is the head geneticist, unfortunately, he controls what goes on with the dinosaurs and embryos."

I sighed. Well, I'm not going to abandon her, if I'm going to be a raptor trainer, I can't just leave one behind.

"Here, come on. I'll take you to meet your partner and co-trainer." Simon led me out of the lab and into the control room. I had only been here a number of times, but I liked it, the room was dark.

"Owen, Barry, meet your new coworker. She's going to be one of the raptor trainers." He told them.

I held out my hand for a handshake, and Barry took it first. "I'm Indigo." I introduced myself. I glanced at Owen who looked annoyed, and shook his hand.

"So I'll be working with a girl?" Owen asked Masrani mockingly. He nodded. "What's wrong with working with girls?" I ask somewhat offended.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Hey! I saw that!" I exclaim. He smirked mockingly.

"Guys, that's no way to treat your fellow coworkers. You'll be training the girls for a long time, and better to be friends than enemies." Masrani said. Barry chuckled and walked away.

"Hmpf." I mumbled.

An hour later, I decided to go back home. I was exhausted exploring the park. I had been too busy the past two weeks to get to know the whole park. Well, the whole island, actually. I was fine with it anyway, I got to live in my own RV, and it was awesome. On top of that, I had it stationed in the valley where the Apatosauruses, triceratops and stegosauruses were roaming around. There were a few other dinosaurs but I didn't know much about them.

I opened the door and went inside, going straight to my fridge and grabbing a root beer. It was my favorite soda.

I slumped on the couch and turned the tv on. I zoned out thinking about my new raptors, and how I'd be training and raising them. But then there was that one egg in the middle.

I'm not going to let the scientists take her.

I fell asleep for a little while until I heard my door knock very loud. I groaned and shouted, "What?!"

"It's Owen! Can I come in?!" I heard a guy shout. "Who!?" I yell back. I heard him grumble something when I approached the door. I opened it. "Oh, you." I said remembering him.

He walked past me into my kitchen. "Hey, got any drinks?" I heard him say. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. "Sure. Just make yourself at home! No problem at all..." I mumbled the last part. He took out a Pepsi.

"Look, sorry about earlier, it's just this is somewhat a new job, and I've been looking forward to training the raptors. I just didn't know I'd have a partner." He apologized closing the fridge.

I crossed my arms. "You're planning on getting the fifth one out, aren't you?" He said taking a sip out of his drink. I frowned and looked down. I wasn't sure what he was talking about at first.

"What?" I asked.

"The raptor egg they want to take. You want to get her out?"

"Maybe. Why?" I said looking back at him.

"I saw how you were looking at the eggs today. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, and of course, neither would I." Owen continued. I tilted my head. "So, you'll help me sneak her out when she hatches?" I asked him. He nodded.

"But, we're going to have to be careful. That place is secured like you have no idea. If they notice she's gone before we make it out of the building, they're going to lock the building down with us in it." He explained. "Right, I'll handle that one, but you need to distract the scientists there. When I begin making my way out the building, do anything to keep them away from the nest." I planned.

An hour later, we came up with a surely good plan, and I was about eighty percent sure this would work.

Two days later after continuous exploring, talking and getting to know coworkers, and helping around at the innovation center, the day finally came.

I ran down to the hatchery after getting Simon's message about the eggs showing signs of hatching.

"Am I late? What did I miss?!" I said in between gasps for air. I spotted Owen near the raptor nest, and walked to him.

"Hey. Why's everyone outside the hatchery?" I asked him. "They told me we need to be the first ones the raptors see when they hatch, you know, to imprint on them." He said. I saw the middle egg cracking, and so did the one next to her.

"Just like twins." I muttered smiling. Owen stepped back a few steps when the head in the middle egg began coming out. "This one's yours," Owen said. I got closer and the raptor began popping out of her shell. I couldn't help but giggle and grin. I'd never expect to see something like this in my life.

I slowly grabbed the shell fragment off her head, and placed it aside. When she finally broke out of the egg, I picked her up. She was tiny. The raptor made a small squeak noise, and slowly opened her eyes. She was a shade of orange with brown-hazel like eyes. Her tail had a pattern of black going across her back.

I heard the other egg hatch, and Owen was facing the twin raptor. That one was a grayish color with blue streaks on her back. She was slightly bigger than the one I was holding.

"You're beautiful, aren't you girl?" I say to my raptor, who made a small chirp. I giggled and smiled. I never wanted to let go of her, she was my responsibility now. I had imprinted on her, and I did not want to leave her behind.

"Hey..." I begin to say to my raptor. "You're so tiny. Hell, you'll be growing fast in the next few weeks, and become a fast, fierce, amazing velociraptor. You'll think you won't need me or anyone to care for you." I said. Owen glanced at me with his raptor in his hands. The other three began coming out of their shells as well, chirping.

"This park may be a lot safer and secured than the last one ever was, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible something could happen again." I continued. My raptor gave off a tiny squawk and picked her head up to my eyes.

"Even if nothing ever happens, and everything is normal, and you decide you're better off...I'll always be here for you. For all of you." I said now in a quiet voice.

"I'll never leave any of you, I promise." I muttered.

I turned back to Owen who gave me a smile. He looked back at his raptor, declaring her name.

"You're Blue. My Blue girl." He said to her grinning. I giggled and looked at my own. I moved her up to my shoulders like a baby, and felt her head rest on it, giving off a small squeak.

"Welcome to Jurassic World, my little Fire."


	2. Chapter 1

*A Midnight Run*

Five days before I-Rex escaped.

'Can't keep up, Blue?!' I call over to her, who's about ten feet behind. I turned around to get a good look at where they were, but ended up crashing into a rock. 'Dammit..' I mumbled.

'You can't keep up!' She yells back as she passes me, Echo and Delta following behind. I groan and get up, just as a motorbike engine nears in. I watched Owen slow down with Charlie on his side.

"Fire, quit screeching! I told you what'll happen if they find you." He scolded. I growled back and got up.

'I think Blue is beating you now. You know she'll do anything for Beta position, right?' Charlie said innocently, and ran off. I scowled at her, and turned back to Owen when his radio crackled.

"Yes?" He said impatiently. I tilted my head to the side when it began talking. Since when do tech devices talk? Immediately, I recognized the voice. "Owen. Sorry, I'll be a bit late. Got caught up on a meeting with Claire, I'm on my way now. Where you at?"

"Indigo, right. Should've known it was you, we're almost at the falls." He replied back. He rolled his eyes when she said, "Yeah, of course its me. You and I are the only ones on this channel." I heard her chuckle. I was still confused on how she managed to get into the device.

"I know. Anyway, we're headed there now-" he turned around to a flash of light that was coming from behind us. I noticed it was from a vehicle headlight, and I sprinted off in the direction my sisters went.

'What?!' Delta shouted. I motioned her to shut up. 'We have to go help him! What if Alpha is in trouble?' Blue said. I snorted, causing them to look at me. 'Well I can't do anything, you know what'll happen if anyone else catches me.' I explained. 'Plus, come on. It's Owen, he can handle it on his own.' I continued.

We began to hear rustling noises coming from bushes around us. I snarled, getting in front of Charlie and Echo, and Blue stepping beside me in front of Delta. I growled again at the rustling, and Blue made clicking noises.

'What are you doing?' I said glaring at her. She growled again and took a step forward. 'I'm calling for Alpha. Can't you notice we aren't the only ones here?' She spat. I groaned and shifted on my feet nervously. I didn't want to leave them, but if I stayed, and I was caught, this would be the last I'd be with them. I snapped my gaze to where someone was stepping out of the bushes. I sighed when I saw it was Indigo.

"Hey girl. It's just me, alright?" She said with her hands out. She'd always do that when Owen wasn't around and my sisters were roaming free. Blue chirped at her and loosened up.

I ran to her and nuzzled on her side. 'Good. I thought I was screwed.' I muttered to her. She giggled, and I remembered she can't understand me. I was actually the only one out of my pack who could understand humans. Blue would sometimes get irritated at how she'd feel left out because of her lack of her understanding human language. All she'd understand were the commands Barry and Owen would give her, usually I was the one to translate to her, and she'd hate it.

'So, are we in trouble or not?' Echo suddenly asked. I turned back to Indigo and chirped at her, then glanced at where I could see Owen in the distance.

"Oh, that. It's just Barry, false alarm." She mumbled glancing around. I turned to her gaze. "We're close to the old park, aren't we?" She said. Blue and Charlie turned over too, then jumped at the sound of more rustling.

'Have you ever heard of birds, Charlie?' I mocked her. She grunted and stepped behind Blue. A few seconds later, Owen and Barry came up the hill. "Hey, there are my girls." Barry said chuckling and leaning near Blue. She let out a low growl and I snarled at her.

'Blue! No! He's good! No need to attack.' I snapped. Owen glared at me for being too loud, and I hissed. He annoyed me too much, but he was a good guy. At least its what my sisters thought so. Indigo patted me on my back, and walked over to Owen and Barry.

"So, what's wrong?" She asked. I tilted my head to the side as I eavesdropped.

"Well, Fire's safe, so that's good news. But that guy Hoskins and his group are heading down to the raptor paddock. Who knows what they'll do if they find out the girls aren't there." He explained. I looked at Blue, who was nudging Charlie. I giggled at how she was always nervous. Sometimes, it would take Blue forever to convince her to come along on the run.

'Really, Charlie?' I taunted her. She just growled, and Blue glared. I scoffed.

"We need to get the girls back. Indigo, you take Fire back to the RV, we'll handle this." Owen requested her, and she nodded.

"Come on, Fire. Time to go." She called. I looked back at my sisters once more, and said, "See ya tomorrow. And Charlie?" I paused as they turned to face me. "Don't let the T-Rex get you." I chuckled and she snapped her jaws at me. I snorted and ran off catching up to Indigo.

I nudged her as I ran by. "Hey!" She chuckled. I chirped and stopped at her dirt bike. "Thanks for waiting, baby girl. Let's go home, and...don't attack a stegosaurus this time, please? Last time they blamed it on your sisters, they got in trouble." She demanded. I hesitated and huffed at her. 'Fine...'

An hour later, we were back home. I was sitting at Indigo's feet eating some of the leftover meat she had the other night when there was a knock at the door. I picked my head up and watched closely as she looked out the window, and then sighed as she opened the door.

"Hey, Indi." Owen said walking in. I slowly got up and walked over. "Don't call me that. Anyway, what happened?" She asked him.

"We got there in time, fortunately. Looked like Hoskins didn't expect to see us there, but we told him off. Delta almost bit his head off though." He chuckled. I chirped proudly for Delta. Then again, if anyone was to attack Hoskins it'd be her. She was always in offense mode, and always snapping at the rest of us. Blue and I wouldn't let her get away with it though, and she'd be in a lot of trouble if Owen or Barry caught her.

"Of course it would be Delta..." Indigo muttered disappointedly. Right after, I heard a faint roar. I immediately thought of Rexy. I chirped at her, getting both of their attention.

"What, Fire?" Owen asked annoyed. I scoffed and chirped again. 'Dammit, can't you two at least get a hint of what I'm saying?' I growled. Owen raised his eyebrows in confusion, while Indigo walked up to me and kneeled down. "What is it girl?" She asked softly. I nudged her and ran outside. I heard them groan and follow.

'There.' I say, gesturing at the park. Owen looks over and then sighs. There was another roar before Owen said, "Great. Rexy's in a bad mood again. I still don't get why?"

"I'll ask Claire about it tomorrow, seems her handler isn't doing anything to fix it." Indigo offered. Owen nodded and sighed again, crossing his arms. Indigo looked him over before saying, "Seems like Rexy isn't the only one in a bad mood, what is it?"

He hesitated, then said, "Its Claire. I know she's always extremely busy, but now its just over the limit. She won't tell me what it is. She just seems more stressed than usual." He explained. Indigo's smile faded a little. She even seemed sad. After a fee seconds, she chuckled.

"What?" Owen asked confused.

"Nothing, I'm pretty sure it's nothing, it's Claire. She's probably just stressed because of the park opening in a few days. I wouldn't worry about it." She stammered. I turned to Owen as he said, "Yeah, I guess."

We stood there in silence for a few seconds, before Owen's eyes lit up. "Hey, there aren't any people at the park area, and the cameras are off today for some reason. Why don't we take Fire and show her around the place? She's never seen it." He suggested. I shrieked and began jumping and running around. I've never been down there, where the large buildings stood. Except for the day I hatched, and Indigo and Owen got me out of there. Not that I could remember that well now.

"Whoa, Fire, hold up. We aren't decided yet." Indigo said. I groaned and nudged her legs, trying to get her moving. She laughed before asking, "You sure it's completely safe there? Nothing that could make us look suspicious?" Owen nodded with a smirk, and I jumped again once more. This was so exciting! Indigo has told me how amazing it looked over there, and random stories of what's occurred there. Not to mention, the T-Rex and Mosasaurs are there.

I practically ran all the way there, Owen and Indigo on their motorbikes. I actually beat them there, but Owen scolded at me for making to much noise, again.

"Easy, Fire." Indigo said as I snarled at Owen and snapped at him. This guy was really pissing me off now.

"Eyes up." He commanded. I made a low growl and stepped back. I knew enough to know he was my sisters' trainer, and so was Indigo, than to try and harm him. Blue would easily be on the hunt for me once she found out. It never hurt to scare him though.

I took another step back and glanced around when there was a low growl, but not a raptor's. It wasn't so far away either. I crouched to the ground when I heard another roar, and skidded behind Owen. I snarled at the direction it had been coming from.

"Rexy is still in her paddock...right?" Indigo blurted, I took another step back. I was smart enough to know I wouldn't be able to take on Rexy if I had to, so that left one last option- run.

I was about to sprint off but the roars suddenly stopped, and there was a man's voice coming from where the roars were.

"Whoa! Calm down! I said attention on me!" The man said. I tilted my head to the side and chirped.

Owen and Indigo sighed, and looked down at me. "It's okay, no danger. False alarm." Indigo assured me. I smiled, even though it was nothing like a human's. I was relieved. She knew when to use that code word, and I knew what it meant. She had given me her word that nothing was amiss, everything was under control, and I was safe. She'd use it on my sisters too, but they didn't seem much affected by it. Owen was their true alpha, and they listened to him more.

'Can we go home now?' I asked even though they didn't have any idea on what I was talking about. I motioned back to our home's direction. Indigo followed my gaze. "Want to go back?" She asked, and I nodded. Owen gave a low sigh, and scratched the back of his head.

"What? It kind of is getting late." She said to him. He chuckled as he said, "Yeah, I forgot you're the type of person who needs twelve hours of sleep."

She smirked at him, and patted his shoulder. He smiled faintly, then, "I'll walk you two home." He offered. I scoffed at him. I knew exactly what he was doing. I watched Indigo raise her eyebrow in confusion, then slowly nodded and smiled. "Sure. Why not."

She opened the door to the vehicle home and I ran in, not caring to say goodbye, and jumped on the velvet couch. I laid my head down, but it definitely didn't keep out the noise of their chatting outside. I don't know what they were talking about, but I was too tired to care.

Four days until what they called the 'park' opens, huh? Maybe that would give me and my sisters a chance to get away from all the nosy people for a while, run through the entire island. Of course, Indigo could come with us. I didn't care much about Owen.

I curled up on the couch, slowly drifting off to sleep planning our soon-to-come adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

*The Meadow*

Four days before I-Rex escape.

I woke up to a loud noise outside, making me jump and hit the roof. 'Ow...' I muttered. I noticed Indigo was still here, she had run out of her tiny room to check the noise out. "You heard it too?" She asked, and I chirped at her as a yes. She walked over to the window, peering outside.

"Dammit. It's those apatosauruses and their handlers, one of them got too close to the fence." She explained just as a loud thump rumbled the vehicle. I snarled at the movement, and hopped on the couch and held on to it.

"Fire, don't you dare rip that couch-" She began, but too late. She groaned loudly, while I scrambled off and ran behind it. Alright, I'll have to admit, sometimes she scares me, pathetic, I know.

There was a loud roar, I've heard this kind before. It was that long-necked dinosaur. I guess that's what she had meant when she said Apatosaurus.

I hissed at the rumbling and tried to hold on to the carpet. If Blue and my younger sisters ever saw me scared shitless like this, Blue would definitely claim Beta. I growl loudly at another roar, then I hear someone outside I've never head before yell.

"Come on guys! We can't let her get past the restricted area fence!" One said.

"Well what do you expect this to be? A piece of cake?! It's a huge ass dinosaur!" Another protested.

"At least it won't bite your head off! Get to work!" An older man said.

"Call ACU!" The first guy ordered.

I watched Indigo grumble something quietly then back off from the window. She turned to me with a death glare. Kind of expected when I just wrecked one of her furniture. I crouch and step back when she approaches. Then she finally says, "Darn it, Fire. I just can't stay mad at you." I tilted my head at the sudden change of tone.

She looked back at the window and closed the blinds. "C'mon, I'll drive us somewhere else quieter." She said and walked to the front of the vehicle. I saw her put in her keys into a hole and turn it, then it suddenly started.

Crap, I'd forgotten how bad it is when she drives. Way too bumpy. I thought. She began driving and I fell on my side.

'Dammit!' I growled, just causing her to giggle.

'Hmpf.' I mumbled and walked over to one of the booths. I crawled under it and hoped I could hang on a little better from down here.

Awhile later, the vehicle finally stopped, and I crawled out from the table, and went to the front. She glanced around before opening the door. "Okay, no disturbances over here." She said. I ran out and took in my surroundings.

It was a lot prettier here, it looked like what she had described a meadow. There was a tree in the distance, and I could see a few stegosauruses there. It was beautiful. Before I knew it, I began to run around the whole area, feeling the cool wind pass me. I hadn't run like this out in the open in a long time. Every time Owen would take us out for a run, we'd be in the forest. Hidden from everyone. This was a lot better. I finally ended at the one tree within what seemed like miles of plains and flowers. I laid down under the shade and cooled down.

"You must really like this place, don't you?" Indigo said as she approached me a few minutes later. I picked my head up and saw her sit against the tree beside me. I chirped and nuzzled her. This was way better than our last spot. I laid my head on her legs, and began to drift off to sleep. A sudden familiar crackling noise startled me up.

She groaned and took out her radio, and clicked a button. "Yes, Owen?" She said irritated. Of course it had to be him. I just knew something was going on with him, he's been acting differently around Indigo for the past few days. I just didn't know what.

"You might want to get to the raptor paddock, like, right now." He said impatiently. "Why..?" She slowly replied. I noticed she looked irritated but nervous at the same time. This is how Owen looked around her yesterday.

"Something's up with Delta and Blue. They're attacking each other. Barry and I have tried all we can, and it's not like we can go in there, especially while they're like this." He explained. I stood up and snarled.

"Hey, Fire. I heard that." He grumbled offendedly. 'It wasn't towards you, idiot...' I said. Sometimes I wished they'd understand me, but oh well. Owen can be pretty stupid sometimes. It was just a matter of how stupid.

"Owen, what makes you think I can do anything? They listen to you more than me." She stammered.

"Well, one, Delta is the only one who listens to you out of the four of them, for some reason...Two, you may as well just bring Fire. Barry and I are the only ones here right now." Owen told her. I chirped at the device. I can visit my sisters in daytime?

"Fine. We're on our way, but any sign of Hoskins and his crew, radio me. Asap. We're taking the jungle trail." With that, she hung up.

"Come on girl. Let's go see if we can stop the fight." She said. We walked back to the vehicle, then she stopped.

"Darn it. My dirt bike is still at the plains. Mind if I use you as a ride?" She asked me. I nudged her, then knelt down so she could get on. She hopped on, and put her arms around my neck to keep from falling down, then we sped off into the jungle-forest.

It didn't take us that long to get there, I already knew my way to the paddock. And surprisingly, I'm way too fast. I now realized I could beat Blue in a race any time, I just hadn't been going full speed.

"Alright, wait here, I'll call you over if it's clear, got it?" Indigo said as she got down. I chirped in response, and she walked out of the bush. She didn't go that far, I guess Owen had been waiting this entire time.

"Clear?" She asked him, and he nodded. She looked back and motioned me over, and we walked up to the gates. I got a clear view of Blue and Delta arguing and snapping their jaws at each other, while Echo and Charlie stood a good distance from them nervously doing clicking calls. I saw Indigo walk up the stairs and over the railings to the center tower.

"Blue! Delta! Stand down! Eyes up!" She ordered them. Delta took a moment to look at her for a brief second, before going back to her attacks.

"Hey! I said back down!" Indigo practically screamed. Blue jumped at the loudness of her tone, but ignored her.

Time for phase two.

I clicked at Barry, who had been standing beside me, to open the gate. He hesitated, but clicked the button. The cage door slowly went up, and I scrambled in.

'Blue, Delta, stand down before I rip you both to pieces.' I threatened, and they shrieked at my sudden voice. Delta immediately backed down, but Blue stood her ground.

'Blue...' I began, but she snarled. 'You aren't the Beta, or Alpha. I don't need to take orders from you. This isn't your fight.' She snapped. I approached her. She may be my twin, and I may be slightly smaller than her, but I was a lot stronger, faster, and smarter to take her down easily.

'That doesn't matter right now. What matters is, if you don't listen up right now, you'll regret it. You know I'm capable of showing where you stand.' I threatened again. She growled at me and said, 'Bring it on. I'll gladly show them where you stand.'

She took a few steps back, growling and snapping her jaws. 'Blue, don't make me do this..." I began but she was already charging at me. Right before she launched, I sharply dodged, making her slip on her feet and crash on her side. She hurriedly scrambled up, but I got there before she had any chance to move. I pinned her on the ground before she even noticed.

'I'll say it again. Stand. Down.' I growled. She tried slashing her claws at me, but failed and I shoved her back on the ground. 'What did I just say?' I hissed. She hissed back, but stopped attacking.

'Whatever...' She grumbled. I hesitated before pulling away from her. 'If you want the damn title of Beta so bad, fine. Just know if you pull this on any of us again, I won't be so easy on you next time.' I said and walked away, approaching Delta, Echo, and Charlie.

'Delta, what was that back there?' I grumbled at her irritated. She took a step back and said, 'She wouldn't listen to Alpha. I was the only one who'd try getting her attention. Fire, she's being different lately. She's meaner than usual.' She explained. I sighed, and turned back to Blue. She was walking back to her nest behind the trees. She seemed disappointed or rather, more like stressed. I felt a little bad for her, but I had to do whatever was best to protect the rest of my family. I didn't want anything to happen to them, even Blue.

I turned back to Delta. 'I'll find out what's wrong. But we should let her sit for awhile. Let her know what she just did. Thanks for listening, Delta. And watching out for the pack like one should.' I thanked her. She nuzzled me in response, then walked off. I looked at Echo and Charlie, who hadn't said anything this entire time.

'Well, at least she won't try anything again.' Echo muttered. 'Yeah, look. I know I've been a little rough on you two, and I shouldn't. I can't be here all the time, but Blue and Delta will take care of you guys. Even if there's something bad happening, they'll always take care of the pack. And while I'm here, I promise not to let anything happen to any of you.' I assured them. They nodded.

'By the way, Charlie? Don't take this the wrong way. But you might want to stop being afraid a little less, you're a raptor! We can take on pretty much anything.' I chuckled. She chirped at me and said, 'Thanks. I guess.' She mumbled shyly.

'By the way, there's a place I want to show the four of you. Indigo and I just discovered it, the place is beautiful. You'll all love it. You can run freely without being seen, it's quiet and peaceful, except for a few stegosauruses...' I immediately stopped after realizing I was rambling.

'That would be awesome. But how are we going to get out at day time?' Echo asked. I pondered for a second, then said, 'Once everyone is busy with the people coming in a few days, I might have the chance to sneak you all out. It's past the plains, and you'd never expect to see it out there. It'll be fun.'

"Fire! C'mon! Time to go!" Indigo called me. I squawked at her and turned back to my sisters. 'See ya soon.' I said before turning away and running out the gate. Barry closed it immediately, and waved me off.

"Damn girl, didn't think you'd be able to take her on that easily." Owen stated as he chuckled. Then he turned serious and said, "Just don't kill them, alright?" He asked, and I nodded. I may threaten Blue for a lot worse next time, but I could never kill her, or any of my sisters.

Owen dropped Indigo off on his motorbike, as I ran next to them. It was hard for me to stay at their pace, I actually liked running full speed.

It was beginning to get dark out when Indigo and I were back at the meadow. I could never get tired of this place, it was too breathtaking. I could even hide under the tall grass and orange flowers easily. This was my new favorite place in the island, that I knew of.

I couldn't wait to show it to my sisters.


	4. Chapter 3

*We Aren't The Only Dinosaurs Here*

Three days before I-Rex escape.

'Fire, c'mon! Get up! We're going on a run!' A voice woke me up. I stirred on my side and saw my sisters and Owen standing before me in front of the couch.

"Well, you getting up or not?" Owen grumbled. I hesitantly got up and growled at him. 'Have I been asleep all day?' I asked them.

'Well you were certainly asleep when we got here over twenty minutes ago. Blue is getting impatient, she really wants to get going. Indigo didn't want us to leave you here, so...' Delta explained. I jumped off the couch and stretched, and glanced out the window.

'It's already dark?!' I shrieked, Owen startled at my sudden jump. I heard a familiar chuckle behind me, and I turned around to see my caretaker leaning against the door. I growled at her for letting me fall asleep during the daytime.

"We going or not?" She asked again. I scrambled out of the vehicle in a hurry and slipped on the muddy ground.

'What the...' I began, but Blue cut me off. 'It rained earlier. You must've been asleep through it.'

'Oh. Hey Blue, you better now?' I asked referring to yesterday's incident. She glared at me and simply walked off. 'She's been upset, but she told me she felt bad for worrying Charlie. So there's that.' Echo told me. I huffed, and turned around and saw Owen and Indigo getting on their motorbikes.

'Alright, we're heading out now!' Owen declared and sped off. We gave him a few seconds head start before my sisters and I sprinted after them. I easily passed them all. 'Blue! I bet you can't catch me!' I challenged. If there was anything that would cheer her up, was a challenge. She grinned and picked up speed. I'd let her beat me this time.

'Don't get too far without us Fire!' I heard Indigo shout behind me. I slowed down a bit and let Delta, Echo and Charlie catch up. 'You're too fast. Where's Blue?' Charlie asked. I glanced to my sides, not seeing her anywhere, then I caught her scent.

'She's taking a detour! Follow me!' I shout and sped ahead, then took a sharp turn to the left after making the falls. I heard my sister's running steps not so far behind me. Suddenly, there was a loud snarl, and help calls.

'Blue.' I muttered.

"Where are they going?!" Owen shouted and picked up his speed to catch up.

I began going at full velocity. If Blue was in trouble, I had to get there fast. Before I knew it, I came across a clearing, then I noticed a large wall enclosure. I glanced around searching for Blue, but she was no where in sight.

'Blue?!' I called frantically. I was panting hard, but I kept running at the sound of her growls. Damn, where the hell is she?!

I finally realized my sisters hadn't been able to keep up. They weren't behind me anymore.

'Oh no..' I mumbled, and kept running until I narrowed in on the calls. Blue was in front of large gate doors made out of metal.

'Fire, there's something in there!' She called once she took notice of me. I followed her until we were standing inches away from the gates. It suddenly grew quiet. No birds, no insects, no rabbits running around. It was too quiet.

'What's in there?' I whispered. She sniffed the air and the gates, then backed up a bit. 'I can't tell-' she was interrupted by slow rumbling, and thumps. Whatever was in there, must be big and dangerous if it was in a large strong enclosure in the middle of nowhere.

There was a low warning-like growl. I took a few steps back, wondering what it is, but I wasn't going to try anything stupid either. 'We should get out of here.' I said and Blue nodded, then we ran back in the direction we came from.

We found everyone back at the falls. I remembered the first time Owen had brought us out for a run, he told us if anyone ever got separated, to meet back at the falls, and wait until everyone returned. Once, we waited until sunrise, because Blue had been dumb enough to try and go through the entire island on her own. She didn't know it was huge though, and we were younglings back then.

'BLUE!' Delta screeched loudly as she ran to us. 'We heard your calls, we thought we should get Alpha to help, but we lost you two.' Echo explained. I gave her a small chirp, and turned to Owen and Indigo who looked angry.

'Hey! Don't look at me! I went to get Blue back.' I protested. They chuckled in response. "Where the hell were you guys?" Owen mumbled concerned. Blue was giving me an annoyed glare, but loosened up. 'I beat you anyway.' She proudly stated. I nudged her and said, 'Right. I'll beat you next time.' I assured her, and she growled in response. 'I'll be there to make sure you don't win.' She challenged. I huffed and turned to the others.

At least everything was back to normal between me and Blue. Then an idea popped into my head.

"What time is it?" Indigo asked Owen, and he replied, "Almost midnight. We should get the girls back. I've got no idea what Hoskins and his crew have been up to lately, but they've sure been avoiding the paddocks recently."

I walked up to Indigo and nudged her to get her attention. She looked down questioningly. "What is it girl?"

I looked back at my sisters, who were glancing at us. 'I want to show you guys my home. The meadow.' I told them. Charlie's eyes lit up. 'Yeah! Come on! I want to go see it!' She exclaimed happily. Delta huffed, and Blue and Echo were impatiently waiting to go somewhere. 'Sure, let's go.' Blue finally said.

I looked back at my caretaker and gestured my head over to the meadow. "You want to go home?" She asked confused. Blue approached and nudged me.

"Alright, I'll walk you guys home before I take the girls back to their paddock." Owen said hopping on his motorbike. Indigo got on behind him, and the engine roared to life. Soon, we were back running home.

"Here we are." Owen said with a sigh. He looked a bit exhausted from earlier, but I also didn't get it if he hadn't been the one running. Didn't matter though.

'Whoa. This place is huge.' Echo said glancing around the miles of meadow and hills. It looked a lot better at night, especially because tonight was a full moon. It brightened the area, and there were a lot of stars visible.

'It's beautiful.' Blue said shocked, as if it was the best thing she's ever seen. Charlie and Echo began running into the field, while Delta was still standing around. "Hey- Echo?! Charlie! Get back here!" Owen shouted but was ignored. I motioned Delta and Blue to follow. 'Come on!' I said, and began running after my two sisters.

"Fire! Blue?! Really.." Indigo said crossing her arms. I ran full speed ahead until I hit the tree hard. I let out a loud shriek. 'OWW!' Shouldn't have done that.

Blue and Delta stopped shortly behind me. 'Nice one Fire.' Delta said sarcastically. I huffed, trying to make everything stop spinning.

'Okay...I'm gonna stop running now...' I said as I laid my head down and hid in the soft grass. Blue snorted and I heard running footsteps.

I groggily looked up and saw Owen and Indigo approach, along with Echo and Charlie. 'Ugh.' I grumbled. Indigo chuckled as she pat my back, and sat beside me.

"Okay girls, I know you all love this place, but we'll come back tomorrow. We should let your sister rest. Come on." Owen ordered, and began walking back to his motorbike.

'We'll see you tomorrow sis.' Echo mumbled and ran off, Charlie nuzzled me and followed Echo. Blue and Delta took one last glance before saying goodbye, and running off.

"Want to sleep out here tonight?" Indigo asked. I picked my head up slowly and nuzzled her in response. 'Yes.'

She giggled and leaned on the tree. I curled up next to her before I closed my eyes, the wind cooling me down.

The thoughts I still couldn't get out of my head was- what was in that enclosure?

I let those thoughts fade away as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

*Indigo's Sister*

Two days before I-Rex escape.

It was pretty quiet in the vehicle, I was eating my food, which happened to be three rats, the ones Owen and Barry used for training my sisters. Speaking of training, I was alone since Indigo had left early today to help Owen at the paddock. She had actually left some tech device on that had people in it. I didn't get why or how they were in it, but I recalled Indigo calling this the television. I didn't understand what was so entertaining about it.

I finished my food and jumped on the couch, when suddenly there was a loud ring. I groaned as I began, 'For the love of-' then got interrupted with another loud ring. I growled at the sound as I searched for the thing causing it. I ran around the vehicle trying to look for the source, but the sound stopped, and was replaced by a girl's voice.

"Hey Indigo. It's Amber, so good news, I just got out of school a few days ago, and dad said it's fine if I went to visit. I know the park isn't supposed to open for another two days, but, luckily, I found out I can go early if I have a relative who works there. Plus I get in free...but that's besides the point. I'm taking a chopper there, I'll arrive in about three or four hours. Call me when you get this! Love ya." She finally stopped talking, and I tilted my head at it. I knew this voice. Was it Indigo's sister?

I waited for who knows how long in the vehicle, but I was beginning to get impatient. I walked over to the door, and wondered if I could get it open somehow. I bit on the handle and turned it the way Indigo does, and pushed it open.

'Yes! It worked!' I cheered in victory. I looked around before I got out completely, making sure no one was around, then sprinted into the forest so I wouldn't be seen.

I thought for a second where I wanted to go to, then decided I'd surprise my sisters at their paddock. I began running in their direction.

I finally arrived behind the raptor paddocks, and was about to step out of the jungle, but a man's voice I'd never heard before made me run back behind the bush. I realized there were more people here today. Suddenly there was a harsh, rough, demanding old man's voice.

"Do you have any idea what it would mean if they were used in the military?!" The man shouted. I cringed when I caught his smell. He smelt of dirt and smoke. It was disgusting. I approached the paddock closer when everyone went to the front.

"You are not, going to use my raptors as weapons! InGen doesn't own them." Owen said roughly. He sounded furious and irritated. I hadn't heard him like this in awhile. Suddenly there were footsteps behind me, and I scrambled behind a tree.

"The hell-?" A guy said. I crouched under the small bushes, and hoped he hadn't seen me. I was right next to the paddock cage bars now. I peeked through the bushes and saw it was a younger guy. He had a cap on and a gray-green shirt. He began to approach me, but hesitated, then decided to walk off. I heard him scoff before he disappeared behind the paddock walls.

'Fire?' Echo suddenly said through the bars, and it made me screech. 'Crap! What the hell, Echo?! I was the one who was supposed to surprise you.' I grumbled. She stepped back and huffed. 'Well you should've been more discrete. What are you doing here? Hoskins and his people are gonna catch you.' She said. I looked at her confused. 'Who's Hoskins?' I asked, she began to say something but got drowned out by shouting.

"Delta! As much as I want that guy dead, you can't kill him! Step down!" I heard Indigo demand. I heard Blue and Delta snarl.

"Blue, don't take her side, dammit." She ordered.

'Can we just kill him?! He's pissing us off.' Blue protested. I couldn't help but chuckle at her begging. She usually doesn't do that unless she really wants something when she knows she can't get it.

"Delta!" She yelled again.

'Darn.' Echo muttered glancing over the small paddock jungle. I tried to get a good look but the bars blocked my view. 'What's going on over there?' I asked her. She looked back and said, 'Well, it's that guy Hoskins. He's got this idea of using us. Owen is pretty mad and Blue and Delta are defending him.' She explained.

'Is he inside the paddock?' I asked.

'No, neither of them. But I swear if this keeps up, I bet Blue and Delta together would be able to break through the gate.' She admitted.

'I doubt it.' I said.

"Hoskins, they're my raptors. I don't give any kind of shit that your company wants to turn them into weapons. Lay a hand on them and you'll regret it.' Owen argued.

"You threatening me?" The man said in a rougher tone.

'I'm threatening you, you damn son of a bitch.' Delta snarled. I gave her a look at the choice of words she just used, then looked at Echo surprised.

'Hmm. Owen must've taught her that.' Echo said. I saw her snap her jaws at Hoskins through the bars, making him jump and shriek. Owen burst out laughing.

"I think she'll do a lot more than I ever can." Owen answered. I saw the guy glare at Delta and Blue, then at Owen, before he angrily walked off. A group of people followed after him. I scowled at him somewhat hoping he'd hear but also hoping he didn't.

'Hey, Echo. Mind finding out if they're all gone?' I asked, and she sprinted off. A small moment later, she came back. 'Yeah. Owen, Barry and Indigo are the only ones left. There was another guy but he left into a room.' She assured, and I ran to the front of the paddock, where Owen and Barry were frustratedly talking about what to do with Hoskins. I squawked to get their attention.

"Fire, how the hell did you get out of the RV?" Owen asked confused. "Fire?" Barry said confused. I glanced to the side and saw Indigo walk down the stairs.

"Did you learn how to open doors?!" She said surprised but impressed. I shifted to stand straight, and chirped. She sighed crossing her arms.

"You could've been caught, you know." Owen chastised. I huffed annoyed, and walked up to the gate, where Charlie and Echo now approached.

'Fire!' Charlie chirped happily. I poked my head through the bars. 'Hey sis.' I said as she nuzzled me. 'Hey Fire.' Blue greeted casually, while Delta huffed, still irritated. I clicked at her to get her attention, and she immediately picked her head up.

'What? Oh, hey.' She finally said. I puffed some air, and turned back when Owen said, "Back up girls, I'm opening the gate."

As soon as there was enough space to get through, I scrambled under the bars, and ran in.

"Aww, she missed her sisters." Barry chuckled. I glared at him and turned back.

'So, Delta, you had to threaten the guy, didn't you.' I said referring to the words she used.

'He did deserve it. Not my fault if he turns up dead someday.' She said taking a stand.

'Alright, well if he really does deserve it, then kill him.' I said.

'Awesome.' She cheered. Blue glared at her. 'I called first! You can't kill him!' Delta said before Blue said anything. Blue just snorted and walked away.

"Fire, time to go. We'll come back later." Indigo called, and I ran after her. 'Bye!' I called to my sisters before we sprinted off back home.

We got home a little while later, and she somehow discovered where the ringing noise was coming from earlier. She picked it up and clicked a button on another device, then the voice came back on.

Her eyes went wide with panic. "Damnit! This was how long ago?!" She frantically said as she clicked another button. "Almost three hours ago..." She said almost sighing. "Great. Just great." She picked up the thing that had been ringing, and clicked the other device a few times, then it began ringing again.

'Oh come on!' I growled, causing her to glance at me in confusion.

"Hello?" The same voice from earlier said.

"Amber? Hey, sorry I didn't call back earlier, I was at work. You should've told me in advance! My place is just..." She trailed off looking around the vehicle home. She sighed, and asked, "Where are you at now?"

"I'm close, I can see Isla Nublar from here. Probably ten or fifteen minutes until I get there. By the way, I don't care if your place is messy or whatever. I'll call you once I arrive." She said.

"That isn't what I meant! Amber, I'll meet you at the landing pad, just, wait until I get there, please?" She demanded, glancing over at me. I had just remembered how Amber had never seen me before.

There was a sigh on the other end, then she said, "Fine. I'll see you soon." With that, they hung up.

"Fire, I'm bringing someone over, my half sister, actually. She might stay here, so...just please don't scare her?" She requested. I clicked at her in response, and jumped on the couch. Because seeing a velociraptor a few feet away from you wasn't scary...

She gave off another sigh before saying, "Alright, I'll be right back."

I waited for what seemed like forever. Then the door suddenly opened, and Indigo and another girl walked in. She dropped her bag down on the floor and jumped when she saw me.

"Is that a velociraptor...?" She mumbled. I cocked my head at her and chirped. "Yep. She's my raptor. Her name's Fire. Don't worry about her, she won't hurt you." Indigo told her. Amber hesitated but calmed down.

"Okay then. Hey Fire, I'm Amber." She introduced herself warmly. She didn't seem bad, at least she wasn't so afraid of me anymore. I nudged her and chirped again, making her grin. "This is pretty cool. I never thought I'd be this close to a raptor, or any dinosaur." She admitted.

"Well, you can go to the riding rink once the park opens, they've got baby triceratops and apatosauruses there you can pet. If you're a kid, you can ride them." Indigo suggested.

"Well, I am fifteen..." Amber began, but was cut off by one of Indigo's glares. "Fine, whatever. It's still cool. Better than any theme park I've ever been to. Disney World is overrated and a little girly. Then there's-" she got cut off again.

"Amber, I got you point." She said chuckling. Amber frowned and turned back to me. I nudged her hand that she had held out, and she ran it over my back.

"She's too cute for a raptor." Amber pointed out, and I gave a low growl. "Wait until you see her bad side. Or until you meet her sisters." Indigo warned.

"She has sisters?" Amber eagerly asked. Indigo nodded. "Blue is her twin, Delta is the second oldest, then there's Echo, second youngest, and the youngest is Charlie."

"How did she get a twin? Aren't they hatched in eggs?" Amber questioned glancing back at me. Indigo rolled her eyes and said, "They hatched at the same time, while her sisters hatched minutes later. We came up with calling them twins. Now stop asking questions, please?" She pleaded. Amber huffed and pet my head before getting back up.

"So, if you're going back to work, mind if I take Fire out while I explore?" She asked. I could see Indigo wasn't so fond of having a sister about half her age around here.

"She can't be seen by other people. Fire's not necessarily supposed to be here, if you get what I mean." Indigo hinted. I groaned and slumped on the couch, wondering when this dumb conversation would end.

"No, I don't get what you mean." She said shaking her head. I have to admit, Amber was a little annoying. I kind of had to deal with it too when it came to Charlie.

Indigo groaned and said, "Let's just leave it at: Don't let her get seen by anyone besides me, or a guy named Owen."

"Alright. Then I'll just bring Fire where there aren't any people." Amber suggested. Indigo raised her eyebrow in confusion. "It's a big island, right? I can just explore the wild with her. Problem solved." She said batting her hands.

"You know, it doesn't sound that much of a bad idea." She finally agreed. I sighed and hopped off the couch.

'Finally! Let's get moving!' I grumbled, walking to the door. I heard them laughing behind me, making me huff. I just wanted to get out of this tiny vehicle.

A few minutes later, we were standing outside, and I was waiting impatiently until Amber decided to leave.

"Get back by sunset, alright? I don't care if you stay out here in the field, just out of the forest." She ordered.

Amber rolled her eyes and said, "Damn, you sound like mom, sis."

"Im twenty nine, and I'm responsible for you, and this place is full of dinosaurs. So yeah, you'd kind of expect me to be." Indigo said crossing her arms and smirking.

"Got it. I'll see you later. Maybe I'll even come by your work tomorrow. You're a raptor trainer, right?" Amber asked her. Indigo nodded, and got on her dirt bike, turned it on, then sped off. Amber turned back to me. "Shall we go then?"

Amber had apparently brought her own motorbike from the park, I'm assuming, and surprisingly, she knew how to drive it. Better for me, I didn't have to carry her.

We passed the falls, and I made a turn. I hadn't really been thinking of an actual place to go to, I just ran while she followed. Not soon after, we came upon that big enclosure made of metal and cement. I was still curious what was in it, or who. If it weren't for the people surrounding it, I would've gone near and inspected it.

"Whoa! Hold on! What is this?" Amber shouted as she suddenly stopped. I glanced back and slipped on the dirt, landing on my side. 'God dammit!" I angrily said, attempting to get back up. There were people in odd jumpsuits, and a plastic hat. I've seen them before. Indigo called them construction workers. I spotted a lady with bright red hair and a white outfit. I recognized her.

'Claire.' I mumble and scramble off behind the trees and brush. "Where are you going!?" Amber called, I just hid behind the bushes.

"Right. Can't let people see you. Mind waiting here while I go take a look around?" She asked. I snorted at her. She smiled, then walked towards the walls.

She didn't go that far before Claire stopped her.

"Excuse me, who are you, and where do you think you're going?" She asked. I had good enough hearing to be able to eavesdrop from yards away, and I took advantage of it.

"I'm Amber, Indigo's sister. She left to work so I decided to look around over here." She stammered nervously. Claire eyed her carefully. "Alright, well go take a look around somewhere else please, this is restricted area, even for most workers."

"You're a worker, what's the difference?" Amber said crossing her arms. Claire sighed, and narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm manager of the park. That's the difference." She argued.

"Fine. What's in there?" Amber pointed to the walls.

"Nothing of your concern. Now I suggest you go back unless you want your sister in trouble." She threatened. I didn't like Claire at all. I've only met her once, right after hatching, and I remembered her clear as day.

Amber hesitated, then irritatedly said, "Fine. I'll find out sooner or later." She warned, then walked back to where I had been hiding, and waited until Claire walked away.

"C'mon girl. Let's go find some other place to go to." She muttered, and got on her motorbike. She looked a little upset. But she was pressuring Claire, so I kind of got why she responded that way.

Amber began speeding back, and I was about to run after, but a loud roar made me stop. I cautiously looked back.

It had come from inside the wall enclosure.


	6. Chapter 5

*Pig Loose*

Day before I-Rex escape.

I woke up startled at the door knocking. I looked out the window and it was still dark. Who could be knocking at this hour? I was sleeping!

I watched Indigo come out of the tiny bedroom, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She looked out the door window, and turned back to me. "In the room, now." She ordered. I immediately went inside and crawled under one of the bunk beds. I left the door slightly open, enough to see someone in heels walk in.

'Claire!' I mumble before I yawned. I moved back to the wall, hoping she didn't hear. Suddenly, there was a loud snore. I picked my head up, but slammed it against the roof of the bed. I growled quietly.

"What do you need Claire?" Indigo asked her.

"One, you might one to keep a close eye on your sister. She almost entered an enclosure that we aren't supposed to reveal yet. She threatened me, and-" she got interrupted.

"Hold up, my fifteen year old sister threatened you? That's a first." Indigo said chuckling.

Claire sighed irritatedly before saying, "Yes, she was rude, and doesn't know when to back off. So watch her." She ordered. Indigo scoffed and rolled her eyes, but then nodded. "So, what about this enclosure? Why is it so secretive?" She asked her.

"Right. That's actually the main thing I came to talk to you about." She said sighing. "At three in the morning?" Indigo grumbled. Claire nodded and continued. "You may be familiar with Mr. Masrani, CEO of the Masrani Global Corporation. He requested me to get you and Owen to check out the paddock for any vulnerabilities."

"What paddock?" She said. Claire sighed again and said, "The paddock for our new attraction."

"A new attraction? Claire, I'm gonna need more than that to comprehend what you're telling me at this hour in the morning." Indigo said.

"The lab made a new dinosaur. The paddock that Masrani wants you and Owen to inspect is its enclosure." She explained.

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?"

"That's kinda what we do here. Every few years, the park needs a new attraction to bring up the wow factor, because people get bored. They want something bigger, louder, more teeth..." She continued.

"They're dinosaurs. Wow enough." Indigo argued. "Last summer, the park's percentage went down after three years with the same thing. They need something new." Claire repeated.

"Why me and Owen?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Masrani asked for you two personally. He thinks since you're both raptor trainers, and good at it too, then it would be fit for the two of you to check it out. That maybe you'd see something we didn't." She restated.

"Owen's the better trainer, actually. But fine, I'll go, you're going to have to talk to Owen yourself though." That made Claire grimace, and Indigo look at her questioningly. "Can you just-" she began but Indigo held her hand up. "His problem, your problem, not mine. If you want him, it isn't my job to get him for you."

Claire gave a small groan, crossing her arms. After a minute, she changed the subject. "By the way, tomorrow, the park opens." She began. "Yeah, I know." Indigo said. She continued, "I know, but your sister- she's asleep now so you'll have to ask her for me. My nephews are visiting tomorrow, and I'm extremely busy, so I was wondering if she wanted to make some extra cash, and take them on a tour around the park."

"Your nephews? Can't you make time for them? When was the last you saw them?" Indigo questioned.

Claire shrugged and said, "Three, four years. Look, I'll make time for them, this is just for tomorrow."

Indigo sighed and said, "I'll ask her. But you know she hasn't been here since the first opening, right? I doubt she'll remember the place."

"It isn't that big. They'll be fine. If she doesn't want to, I'll ask Zara to watch them instead." Claire said, then walked out. Indigo went to the door and closed it, then looked out to make sure she left. I could hear her car's engine roaring to life, then the noise distanced until it was no longer heard.

Indigo sighed and motioned me out. "Clear." She said. I crawled out slowly so I wouldn't wake Amber up.

"Well, I guess tomorrow it'll be busy. I'll try to find out if you can stay at the paddock somehow, without being seen. Only if Amber takes up the job offer." She said yawning. I chirped at her before she said, "Alright, I'm going back to sleep, Fire girl. Tomorrow, I'll definitely need it." She smiled warmly and walked back to her room. She was too tired to close the door and simply crashed on her bed. I jump back on the couch and curled up in the corner, leaned my head on the armrest, and fell asleep.

Day of I-Rex escape.

I stumbled off the floor at jumping at the fridge closing loudly. 'Can't I get some sleep around here?!' I snapped. I glimpsed Amber staring at my sudden reaction, and her hand was still on the fridge handle. I growled at her, and she mumbled, "Sorry." Then took her plate to the booth table.

I glanced around looking for Indigo, but then the shower started running. I yawned and motioned Amber to the fridge.

She looked at me confused. "What?"

I growled at her and turned to the fridge. She slowly walked up to it, and opened it. I spotted some rats at the top on a plate, and grabbed them. At least I was tall enough to get it.

I snagged through the rats, and ate them quickly. I glimpsed Amber wide-eyed. Guess she didn't look away.

A few minutes later, the shower room door opened and Indigo came out. She was wearing a blue shirt, black jacket and jean shorts.

"Morning girl." She said as she pet my back and walked past me. "You finally woke up." She pointed out.

"Alright, well the park is opening in two hours, I should get down there." Amber muttered and grabbed her green backpack, and threw it over her shoulders. "Hey, it's two hours. Why don't you come to the paddock and meet Fire's sisters?" Indigo asked.

"I guess I could go by real quick. We should leave now though." Amber replied. Indigo nodded and took out her radio. "I'm gonna radio Owen and see if there's anyone there so I can bring Fire along."

A little while passed and he picked up. "Yeah? What is it Indi?" Owen muttered in a hurry. "I told you to not call me that. Is it clear?" She said into the radio. Seconds passed, then, "Nope. Hoskins is being more of an ass than usual, his troops are here, and Delta is being difficult again." He complained.

I groaned. If she keeps this up, I'm gonna have to do something about it.

"Alright, I'm coming over, so is my sister Amber, you met her last time she came but I doubt she remembers you." With that, Indigo received a glare from her. "I don't forget things that easily you know!" She stated. She rolled her eyes at her before going back to the radio.

"Right. Just letting you know, you aren't going to like what you walk into." Owen said.

"I'll take my chances." She replied before clicking a button and ending the radio call.

"Let's go." She motioned Amber out, and turned to me, "You're staying here, I'll get you later. And don't sneak out this time." Indigo ordered. I grumbled and chirped in response. Soon, they were out the door, and left on their motorbikes. I waited until I couldn't hear them, then I opened the door and stepped outside.

I glanced around before I ran into the forest. I headed the direction of the paddock. Once Indigo found out I disobeyed, she'd kill me. But I had to stop Delta if she was gonna attempt to kill someone.

I made it to the raptor paddocks just in time to see all the commotion begin. They were doing the daily pig run, and Barry and Indigo were dealing with that guy Hoskins. It finally got to the point that they were yelling at each other. I looked around and there wasn't anyone in the back, so I sprinted to the small bush area where I had hidden from the guy the other day.

After the pig run, Owen had gone back to his routine.

"Eyes on me." He commanded, and they all gave their attention to him, but Delta snarled. I shifted nervously hoping she didn't attempt anything. She was inside the paddock, but sometimes she and Blue worried me.

Blue began snipping her jaws over at Echo. "Blue! Hey- Blue!" Finally he got her attention. "Watch it."

"Charlie! Don't give me that shit, eyes up." He ordered her.

I watched Echo bump into Delta on accident, causing her to snap at her. Echo bravely snapped her jaws at her back.

"Delta! Knock it off." He called.

Once they all stopped misbehaving and were paying attention all the way, he said, "Good...and, we're moving!" He began walking across the rails, the four of them following. Echo snapped at Delta again. I found it strange since Echo hardly attacked, today everyone is being different.

"And, stop!" He ordered them, and they stopped. Owen grinned and said. "Good." He reached to the bucket of rats and threw one to each of them.

"And Blue, this one's for you." He threw the last one at her, then began moving his arm to his side. They finished their rats and turned back their attention on him. "Eyes up!" He commanded, and they picked their heads up.

Owen held his hand out in front of him and swooped it down as he said, "And, go!" They all began sprinting off, while Owen walked down the stairs. I stepped a little closer, some of the guys in uniform had left already, but I could still catch Hoskins' scent.

I heard them talking again about the same thing.

"I told you, they're not your raptors. I could care less if In Gen made them, they don't know that!" Owen argued. Suddenly, a guy from the railing shouted. "Pig loose!" They immediately turned around.

I glanced at the railing and saw him trying to catch the pig running around, but failed. Delta caught the pig while he had something caught on it, making him go over the railing. He screamed as he fell down on his back on the ground, and caught their attention.

'Blue! Don't-' I said but realized they couldn't hear me. They were closing in on him, and the guy was backing away, trying to get up.

Blue hissed at him, Echo following closely behind. I watched as Owen ran to the gate, panting, and pushed the button to open it. Slowly, it began going upwards, and he crawled under.

"Owen, no!" Barry called behind him. Indigo stood there shocked, but ran in after him, while he got in front of the guy.

The troops were running up the railing, and getting their weapons ready to shoot. 'NO!' I screamed, but they didn't hear me.

"No, no! Hold your fire!" Owen ordered the troops as he put his hands in front of him. Blue and Echo were nearing in. "Hold your fire!" He ordered them again. Indigo grabbed and pulled the guy back inside the smaller cage, out of the paddock, and stopped the gate.

"Put twelve amps in these animals and they'll never trust me again." Owen said loudly. I scrambled up from the bush to get a better look. One wrong move while they were like this, it's possible Owen'll get hurt.

"Blue...stand down." He ordered her. "Stand down." He repeated as she stepped closer, but she snapped her jaws at him. He jumped back and shouted, "Hey! What did I just say?" I glimpsed Delta trying to get around, to sneak up on him.

"Delta! I see you. Back up." He commanded. She responded with a snarl. They stopped walking for a little, while Owen said, "Okay, good..." He took another few steps back. "Good." He repeated, not taking his eyes off of them.

'Blue, I'll kill you after this.' I mumble. Charlie suddenly approached from the other side.

"Charlie! Stay right there." He said eyeing her closely, while stepping back. He lowered down one of his arms, and backed up with the other in front of him.

"Close the gate." Owen commanded. "You're crazy Owen!" Indigo shouted. "Oh my god." Amber blurted grabbing onto the bars.

"Hey, just trust me." He assured them. The younger guy who had fallen in agreed yelling "Close the gate!" petrified. Indigo hesitated but ran and pressed the button, causing the gate to make a loud noise and lower itself down. Owen slowly stepped back, and when the gate was almost closed, he ran and rolled down through it, just in time before Blue and the others launched.

Indigo helped him up, and he turned back to face them. He looked as shocked as I was, but I was relieved they didn't kill my sisters. I went back to my hiding spot, and waited until the rest of the troops were gone. A few minutes later, only five people were left.

I sneaked closer behind the walls, and could hear them talking.

"Haven't seen them act this way in awhile." Owen admitted gasping. "Well they're raptors. What did you expect? To behave like angels?" Hoskins growled. I cringed at his stench. This is what I get for having very good sense of smell. Owen groaned at him.

"The hell happened to them?" Barry mumbled. I could manage to see Indigo shrug through the bushes.

Owen turned to face the guy, who was still too panicked to get up. "He's got sort of a point. They're raptors, you can never turn your back on them." He paused. Then said, "Ever wonder why there was an open spot?"

"Don't ever turn your back to the cage." Owen said.

The guy groaned as he scrambled up shakily, and ran off. I looked back at them and waited until Hoskins left, then I exposed myself out of hiding, catching them off guard. I slowly take steps towards them, making clicks and chirps.

"I told you not to get out of the vehicle." Indigo hissed. Amber looked at her phone and her eyes widened. "I have to go. Park's opening in thirty minutes." She ran down to her motorbike, and drove off.

"I'm gonna go, I got other things to do than deal with misbehaving raptors." Owen said glaring at Delta, who had her snout poking through the bars. Barry sighed and walked away as well, while I approached the gate.

'What the hell happened to all of you?!' I shrieked. She let out a low growl before taking a step back from the bars. 'Once you tell Owen to keep that moron of a guy Hoskins away, I'm not gonna back down." She warned. I puffed air and said, 'You know I can't communicate with them.' She snorted and walked off. Charlie and Echo approached.

I couldn't help but glare at them. Especially Charlie. 'You just gonna stand there or say something? I know you saw the whole thing.' Echo muttered.

'You knew very well that guy who fell in wasn't bad, yet you all attacked him! And Owen- why would you attempt to hurt him?!' I snapped. 'Blue ordered it. You know we do what she says when you aren't around.' Charlie mumbled. I narrowed my eyes over to where Blue was standing with her gaze on us. 'Blue knows I wouldn't want her or any of you to do that.' I said pausing, then said, 'She never learns, does she?' Before I walked away.

"Alright, Claire, I'll be there soon." Indigo said into the radio device before she turned over towards me. "Fire, you better stay here this time. I've got something important to do. I won't take too long." She said and walked out of the vehicle, this time taking her keys with her. I heard the door locks click and I sprawled on the couch.

'Doesn't matter. I wasn't planning on leaving anyway.' I mumbled to myself. Why can't my sisters just do what they're told?


	7. Chapter 6

*Indominus Rex*

Later that day.

I got to Owen's bungalow not long after, and spotted Claire speaking to him. I got off my dirt bike and walked over, just to walk into an argument I didn't want to be a part of.

"What? You made a new dinosaur?" Owen questioned. Claire sighed as she said, "Yeah. Its what we do here. Mr. Masrani asked me to consult with you...to see if the paddock has any vulnerabilities." She explained to him. Owen got up from cleaning his motorbike and said, "You want to consult with me here, or, in my bungalow?"

I rolled my eyes at that, no way Claire would take up on that. "That's not funny." Claire finally muttered. Owen chuckled, "It's a little funny." He ran up the staircase and disappeared behind his bungalow.

"Why me?!" He called as Claire followed him up the stairs.

"Well...maybe he thinks since you can control the raptors, you'd be fit for the job." She said as he walked back.

"See, it's all about control with you, I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship based on mutual respect, something you clearly don't have." He corrected her. "That's why you and I never went on a second date." Owen muttered as he climbed down the stairs. Claire scoffed and said, "Excuse me, I never wanted a second date."

"Right, but I mean, what kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?" Owen argued. Claire rolled her eyes while saying, "All of them, actually. And who shows up to a date in board shorts?" She pointed out. I couldn't help but laugh, this was entertaining. Luckily they didn't hear me.

"What, it's Central America, it's hot." Owen claimed.

"Can we just focus on the asset, please?" Claire said frustratedly.

"The asset?" Owen said getting back up. He walked over to her. "Look, I know your job, you have to make a lot of tough decisions, so it's easier to think these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet, but they're not. They're alive."

Claire scoffed again and said, "I'm very well aware they're alive."

"They may have been made in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking, I gotta eat, I gotta hunt, I gotta-" he made a gesture with his fist.

I decided to approach them. "Really, Owen?" I said crossing my arms. He glanced at me and smirked before going back to Claire. "You can relate to at least, one of those things, right?"

Claire rolled her eyes again before saying, "Look, I don't really have time with this, Mr. Masrani has scheduled the new asset to be released to the public in three weeks time, and he could really use your help."

Owen sighed in defeat, and said, "Fine. I'll go. Just give me a minute."

"I'll be in the car. And, you may want to change your shirt. They're sensitive to smell." Claire mocked.

He smirked at her before he ran up inside his home and closed the door behind him. Claire groaned and turned to me. "How can you stand this guy in the first place?" She asked walking back down. I chuckled and leaned on the tree.

Amber's Pov

I made it to the park in time, but there were already tourists everywhere now. "I thought it wasn't supposed to open until noon?" I grumbled to myself, and searched around. Claire had said their names were Zach and Gray Mitchell. Alright. I guess I need to find them.

I pulled out my phone and called Claire, hoping she'd pick up. It rung for a few seconds before she finally picked up. "Amber, you're on speaker, hurry up because we're busy." She sternly said.

I groaned and asked, "I have no idea how your nephews look like. Indigo said the park opened at twelve, why are tourists here already?"

"It opens at eleven, not twelve..." She said sighing. "Well, it's fine, I got my assistant Zara to watch them, but knowing her, she'll loose them easily. I'll call her and find out where they are, I'll call you back." She said quickly and hung up. I sighed and scouted the main street, trying to get around the crowd of people. A few minutes later, my phone rung again.

I answered, "So?" I asked.

"They're at the mosasaurs feeding, you might want to get there soon. They'll be in the splash zone." She said.

"Wait, is my sister there with you?" I asked. It took a moment before she responded, "Yeah, but-" she got cut off, then there was another voice. "Hey Amber, we're about to go the paddock you got in trouble at. Sound familiar? Okay, I have to go now, don't get lost!" Indigo said before hanging up. I rolled my eyes and strolled over to the mosasaurs tank.

I managed to sneak in to the VIP area without being noticed, also known as the splash zone. I looked around and spotted a woman in a white long sleeved shirt with a name tag that said Zara, and two boys with her.

"Hey, I'm Amber. I was supposed to give you two a tour before this girl came. Claire sent me." I said standing in front of them. The younger one stared for a second before saying, "I'm Gray! This is my brother Zach." He sounded like a nice kid.

"We don't need any more babysitters." Zach muttered looking at his phone. I looked over to Zara, who was busy speaking on her phone. I scoffed at her, and turned back to the boys. "I can sneak you away from her." I offered crossing my arms. Zach's eyes lit up as he said, "Yes! Please." He groaned. Zara wasn't even paying attention at us. I scowled and sat down beside Zach.

"Alright! She's a little shy, so give her a hand!" The woman on the speaker announced. A few seconds later, it jumped out of the water and snatched a great white shark, and splashed us all over.

"That was awesome!" Gray cheered, along with everyone else here, while getting soaked. Zach laughed as we were lowered down to an underground viewing room where we could see the gigantic mosasaurus swimming around.

After that, we went to the T-Rex feeding. Zach hadn't been so amused by it, but Gray was eagerly jumping around to get a good view, and had run to the front. The tyrannosaurus rex stomped her way over. The ground rumbled while everyone cheered when she snatched up the goat.

I chuckled at Gray's eagerness to see the whole park. Then we went to the innovative center. There were a lot of people crowding the area, and messing around with holograms which told information about the dinosaurs. I glimpsed a sandbox area where a lot of little kids were digging up a dinosaur skeleton. This was actually a lot cooler then the first time I came around.

I looked behind me and saw Zara doing something on her phone.

"Guys, this would be the time to sneak away if we're going to." I whispered over to them. They nodded, and we quietly made are way through the crowd, and ran out of the building. I looked back to see Zara had lost us.

"Yes! Thank god, I didn't like her." Zach admitted. I nodded in agreement, and asked, "So guys, where to next?"

"Gyrospheres!" Gray suggested eagerly. I nodded, and began leading them out of the park, and headed to the train that took us straight to the gyrosphere ride.

Around an hour later, we made it to a clearing where a bunch of people were moving things around, and a large cement enclosure stood in front of us.

"So, the park is full of prehistoric dinosaurs, and people don't think that's enough? What else could they want?" Owen asked her as we walked up the stairs to the observatory room. "Well, not according to our ratings, no. After a couple years, people begin to get bored, so the Indominus Rex is supposed to bring the wow factor back up." Claire explained.

"The Indominus Rex." Owen repeated chuckling.

"We needed something bigger, and, easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old trying to say archaeornithomimus." Claire said.

"Right, got it, can we move on?" I grumbled. Owen laughed again while Claire pursed her lips and opened the door into the observatory room. We walked inside and there was a large glass window covering the front wall, so we'd be able to see the inside the paddock. The whole enclosure was full of overgrown trees and brush, making it hard to see. It was a little dark too.

"So what kind of dinosaur is it?" I asked Claire.

"It's a hybrid, part tyrannosaurus rex, and...the rest is classified." She said. I looked at her confused and turned back to the window. She knocked on it three times, trying to find it, but it was no where in sight.

"Right, and where is it?" Owen asked. She knocked on the window again. "It's in there." She said and walked over to a guy sitting at a monitoring desk, he looked like a guard. "Lower the crane." She ordered him, and he pressed a few buttons.

There was a loud noise from inside the paddock, and the crane was lowered with a big chunk of meat hanging on it.

"How does it look like?" I asked her. She took a moment to glance around the paddock. "White." She simply said.

"Does she have any interaction with the people outside these walls, or just with the crane?" Owen asked.

"Not exactly, if we let people in there, she'd kill them. Last time someone went in there, he almost lost his arm."

"So she's never seen the outside?" He asked.

"No, we can't exactly walk it, Owen. How is that bad? Your raptors were raised in captivity." Claire replied.

"With siblings. They learn social skills." Owen told her.

"So what, are we supposed arrange play dates?" Claire said sarcastically.

"Probably not a good idea." Owen said looking out the window.

"Where is it?" I heard her mumble while she tapped on the window again. I sighed and crossed my arms, waiting for something to happen. "Uh, Claire? Were those claw marks there before?" Owen suddenly blurted. Claire snapped her gaze over and walked to where Owen was standing, I followed.

"Oh my god." She whispered. My eyes widened when I saw the large wall with claw markings going all the way to the top.

"You think she escaped?" I asked. Claire ran back to the guy at the monitors. "Check for heat signatures." She ordered. The guy did something with the monitors and slid back as he shrugged.

"She's not in there." He nervously said. Claire frantically paced around, trying to find out if she was still in there, but no success.

"Oh no...if she escaped.." I began to panic, and ran out of the observatory room. I heard Owen shout after me. "Where are you going?!"

"To the control room! I need to know where Amber is!" I said as I got on my dirt bike, and sped down the road. I didn't care I was going full speed, I just had to know if my sister was okay.


	8. Chapter 7

*Escape*

Owen's Pov

"Claire, she couldn't have climbed out. It's about what, forty feet tall?" I assured her, but she was still panicking. She finally stopped pacing and turned her gaze to me. "I'm going down to the control room. Lowery can track it from there." She said and ran out of the observatory room. I huffed, and turned back to the two guards.

"Is there any way I can get in there?" I asked.

Minutes later, the three of us went inside, and walked over to the wall with the claw markings. I ran my hand through and wondered if this thing was actually big enough to get over the walls.

"The wall is forty feet tall, you really think she climbed out?" One of the guards asked.

"Depends." I said.

"On what?"

"On what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." I told him. Suddenly, my radio crackled, and a voice came through.

"Owen! Get out of there now! It's in there with you!" One of the tech people Vivian, yelled.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"The Indominus- it's inside the paddock-" I didn't hear the rest from the loud rustling and trees falling. We all turned around, and there was a loud roar.

"Go! Go!" I shout, and me and one of the other guards begin to run back to the door we came through, but we were blocked by the large white dinosaur. "Oh shit." I said as we begin running back. I heard the guard scream as he was snatched up behind me, and I sprinted even faster. I saw the gate opening, and the other guard scrambling through.

It began to close, and I ran as fast as I could. I made it through just in time. I glanced back and saw the Indominus rex break through. I heard other people screaming and running into the forest, while I slid down under a truck.

It got very quiet, other than the thumps. I looked over and saw the guard that had opened the gate was hiding in front of the other truck, panting for his life. The Indominus began to move her way around discretely, while he turned over to see if she had gone.

There was a loud roar and the truck flipped over, and the guard was eaten. I look around trying to find something to cover my scent with, and grabbed my knife. I slit through the oil wire and covered myself with it, just as it was heading my way. I turned my head over and closed my eyes, then heard it growl before it walked off into the forest. I waited there still for a few seconds, making sure it was gone.

I sighed and stepped out from the truck. I grabbed my radio and heard it crackle before Masrani's voice came through. "My god. I saw all that. Owen, you should get down here." He said.

I gasped for air before saying, "Yeah. On my way."

I sped all the way on my motorbike until I made it to the control center. I ran all the way back to the elevator, and pressed the down button.

"You don't get it, that thing is heading over here, it senses heat radiation." Someone said. I walked over to Claire and Indigo, who were talking to Masrani, Vivian, and another guy. "We'll send the ACU, they should be able to get it back in her paddock-" Claire began but I interrupted.

"Claire. They won't be enough to take down the Indominus." I claimed.

"We'll send the best, it has to work." She restated. I sigh, and watch as she walks away taking her phone out. I look back at the others and ask, "Where's it at?"

One of the tech guys brings up a screen and clicks something on it, then looks at the front of the room, where a large screen was shown. "It's at the river, not that far from the paddock, maybe they'll be able to bring her back there." He said as Claire came back. "They're tracking her now, the troopers should arrive there soon." She said.

The elevator suddenly opened and Henry Wu walked in. I angrily walked over. "You need to tell me what that thing is." I demanded. He sighed and put his hands behind him. "She was designed to be bigger than the T-Rex." He began.

"We know that, what else?" Indigo snapped. Claire stood up from the desk and crossed her arms.

"Well, she's supposed to be smart." He said shrugging. I lunged at him. "You think this is a game?! People will die if we don't know what we're up against!"

"Yes, what is it?" Claire suddenly said. I looked back and she was speaking to someone on the phone. The tech guy turned on one of the cameras from the troopers. It showed everything they were seeing, and someone had just found her tracking implant.

"What the hell?" Indigo said as I walked closer to the screen.

"What is that?" Claire asked. I took a closer look.

"It's her tracking implant, she clawed it out." I told them. "How would it know to do that?" Claire questioned. I sighed and said, "She remembered where they put it in."

Immediately the guy holding it was snatched up by the Indominus' jaws, and the others began shooting at her. One by one, they were killed, and marked dead on the screen. "Oh no." Vivian said from the back.

"They're dead." Claire whispered. There was a roar on the screen and it began running off after killing all the units. I began turning back. "Evacuate the island." I said.

"We'll have to shut down. The park will never reopen." Claire stiffened.

"She's a highly intelligent animal, she'll kill anything that moves." I told her. "You've got twenty thousand people on the island, with nowhere to go. You have to evacuate the island." I ordered her. She hesitantly nodded and got her phone out, and walked away.

"Owen, I have to find Amber, I have no idea where she is." Indigo panicked. I nodded. Minutes later, Claire ran back and said, "There aren't any boats. There won't be until tomorrow morning."

I groaned trying to figure out what to do. "Lowery, the gyrospheres, close them down, and bring everyone back to the park." Claire demanded. The guy nodded and turned back to his computer. I turned around when the elevator opened, and saw Indigo getting on.

"Indigo! You can't go out there on your own. That thing is headed over here, what if you get killed?!" I yelled. "Well at least I'll die getting the ones I care about back, don't you think? I have to bring Fire back too. At this point, I don't care if people see her." She said before the doors closed. I sighed and turned to Claire.

"I need to find my nephews, they're out there with Amber, we'll just go with her." She quickly said. I nodded then asked, "Wait, can't you just call them?"

She rolled her eyes and took her phone out, and began calling them.

"Why won't they pick up?! Dammit! Zach pick up!" She yelled into the phone. Then it went to voicemail.

"Owen, if something happened, if they're hurt. Karen'll never let me see them again." She mumbled in between breaths. I grabbed her wrists as I said, "They're fine, okay? You know Amber is with them. She'll be watching them." I said.

"What the hell can a fifteen year old do?!" She snapped. I squinted at her tone and said, "She's Indigo's sister, and I've met her before, that girl's tough. Now come on." I said as we went over into the elevator.

Amber's Pov

"Alright guys. The gyrospheres can only hold two people, so go on without me, I'll be waiting at the end line." I said putting my hands on my hips. "Got it. Let's go Zach!" Gray yelled pulling him into the gyrosphere. Zach chuckled and waved before it began rolling into the valley. I smiled and waved back.

I heard the gyrosphere guy handler's phone ring. "Aren't you gonna get that?" I pointed out. He sighed and took it out of his pocket. "Hello?...What?! I can't shut them down...Why would I even do that?...Oh shit, alright." He said before hanging up. People began complaining at how slow he was, and I raised my eyebrow in confusion when he yelled, "Alright everyone! Gyrosphere ride is closed! We're being told to go back to the park immediately!" He trailed off when someone threw a plastic ball at him. Why would someone bring a ball along?

"Hey! I just work here! Go back to the park." He ordered and people kept complaining and groaning. He grabbed his bag off the floor and tried getting through the crowd.

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned back and looked at me questioningly. "Why are they shut down? Two kids just went out into the valley! You need to bring them back." I said. He shrugged as he said, "They'll be brought to the finish line, you can pick them up there. I'm just following protocol." He walked off after everyone else. I sighed and looked back into the valley. I watched the gyrosphere heading into the wrong direction. Zach and Gray were gonna go through the restricted area.

Something loud crushing caught my attention. I looked to my side and saw trees falling in the distance.

"Crap." I mumble and jumped over the railing onto the grass, and ran towards the gyrosphere.

Zach's Pov

"Zach! We can't go there. It's restricted." Gray complained while I took control of the wheel. I scoffed before telling him, "Oh come on. It'll be fun, plus you'll get the full Jurassic World experience. We won't go that far. I promise." I assured. He pouted, but let me drive in the forest.

A few minutes later, we came across four of those dinosaurs I'd forgotten the name of.

"We went too far. Let's go back." Gray insisted. I ignored him.

"Well look at that, four dinosaurs." I said waiting for Gray to tell me what they were called, but instead, he corrected. "There's five."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something? One...two...three...four." I said pointing them all out. Gray held his hand out and pointed.

"Five."

I finally noticed there was a reflection in the glass. It was growling. We slowly looked back, and a large white dinosaur roared, and clawed on the gyrosphere. We both screamed, then one of the club-tailed dinosaurs tried to attack the white one, but hit us instead.

We screamed. We hit a few trees, and the other three ran off into the forest. It began to get silent. I sighed hoping they were all gone, but then there was a roar.

"Zach! Gray!" I heard someone scream. I looked over and saw Amber grabbing a gun out.

My phone dropped on the bottom, and I noticed it was ringing. "Damn it!" I said trying to reach my phone. It was aunt Claire.

"Zach." Gray suddenly said. "What?!" I yelled trying to reach for it. Gray tapped my shoulder.

"Zach?!" He yelled. I finally grabbed it but the gyrosphere flipped over, and the dinosaur was roaring and biting down on it.

"Weren't these supposed to be strong?!" I yelled. The dinosaur began to break it and we both screamed.

There was a gunshot, and it distracted it while I unbuckled both our seat belts. We dropped to the ground.

"Run!" Amber shouted as she sprinted under the dinosaur, and ran after us. We made it to a clearing, and Gray tripped.

"Crap!" He mumbled in between cries while I helped him up. I looked back just in time to see the dinosaur reveal out of the trees. "Come on!" I yelled. We made it to a waterfall, and we glanced back. The dinosaur was closing in.

"We have to jump." I said to Gray. He shook his head. "You know I can't!" He protested. I took another look before saying, "On three. One, two, three!" We jumped.

I was about to resurface when I saw it was searching for us. I held Gray down, motioning him to wait. Seconds later, the dinosaur roared and walked away.

"I can't believe I jumped." Gray said gasping for air. I chuckled and shook my arms. "Where's Amber?" I said looking around. She was no where in sight. Gray tugged at my shirt. "I think I heard her scream." He mumbled.

"No, she couldn't have died. She was right behind us." I yelled. Gray shushed me. "It can still be around here." He said. I nodded. I told myself she was fine, she had just gotten lost. There was a roar in the distance, and Gray and I began walking.

Not long after, we came across a large gate. "Whoa. Come look at this." I said opening it. It was a huge abandoned building. Gray widened his eyes as he took in his surroundings. I looked at the floor and saw a banner. 'When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth'. We explored a little longer, then we came upon a garage with two jeeps and a bunch of other things. They all read 'Jurassic Park' on them.

"Awesome." Gray said picking up a green pair of night goggles. I stepped into the jeep and tried to get it to start, but it wouldn't work. I turned to Gray. "Hey, remember when we fixed grandpa's car?" I ask and he nodded.

Claire's Pov

"Indigo! Wait up!" I called her. It was hard trying to catch up while there were still people crowding the innovation center. She stopped with her back at us, and turned over while saying, "Claire, if you follow, you won't like what you see."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. She looked at Owen and he sighed, ruffling his hair. It was annoying how I had no idea what they were talking about. "Can you just tell me?!" I snapped. She flinched and said, "I'll show you instead. But we should get moving. The Indominus shouldn't be that far now."

I nodded. We ran out and got in my car, and began riding into the valley.

I'd never had expected the Indominus rex to do what I had saw she did. We got to the plains, and Owen had told me to wait in here with Indigo.

"He's taking too long, I'm gonna go see what's going on." I said and walked out. "Claire-" Indigo began. Owen was standing over a dead apatosaurus. It had slashes across its side and neck.

"Owen..." I began. He snapped his gaze over and sighed. I heard the car door open and close, and saw Indigo ran up to us. "Oh my god." She said in a soft tone. Owen knelt down and held the apatosaur's head on his lap.

"The Indominus did this." I whisper. The apatosaur let out one last breath before dying. I stood up and gasped at the sight. Owen and Indigo turned to my gaze. There were dead apatosauruses lying everywhere across the valley.

"She's killing for sport." Owen finally said. I let out a sob at the thought of Zach and Gray hurt. I wouldn't know what to do. Why couldn't I have made time for them in the first place? This was all my fault. Before I knew it I was tearing up.

"Hey, it's okay. Your nephews are fine, I promise." He assured, hugging me.

We drove into the forest where Lowery had told me the last gyrosphere had been left at. I stopped the car when I spotted it. "It's crushed." Indigo blurted. We all got out of the car and walked over.

"Zach! Gray!" I shouted, but no answer. Owen motioned me to be quiet.

"Hey! I am not one of your damn animals!" I snapped.

"The Indominus could be here waiting, and it wouldn't help us if you told it where we were." He advised. I sighed and ran over to the gyrosphere. Owen had lifted out a tooth that had been stuck in it.

I sniffled when I saw Zach's phone laying on the ground. "No, no, no." I say panicking. Owen tapped me. "They're not dead, look." He pointed at the ground. There were two pairs of footsteps heading towards a clearing.

"They made it out." He told me.

"Amber." Indigo suddenly said while sobbing. I turned over and gasped.


	9. Chapter 8

*I Promise*

Three and a half hours before present time.

Something's wrong. It was too quiet. Why was it quiet?! I know I was at the meadow, but something felt off. I couldn't even hear the stegosauruses. The far away thumps from apatosauruses were gone too. Had something happened? I was getting frustrated waiting in the vehicle alone. It's been well over a few hours, I'm sure.

Just a little while ago, there had been a loud noise from the sky. It sounded like, what was it...a helicopter. Then there had been a loud crash noise very far from here. I knew I had promised my caretaker I'd stay, but I couldn't stay here doing nothing anymore.

I ran over to the front door, and tried opening it, but I forgot she had locked it. 'Dammit!'

I got the idea to burst open the door, but then Indigo would be mad. I sighed and slumped on the floor in front of the door. I hope she comes back soon.

I began to get lost in my thoughts, wondering what all the noises were before it had gone quiet, and wondered if Indigo would come back. I thought of all the worst possible situations, and I shook my head trying to think of something good. No way something bad had happened.

But, then there's the fact that it was getting dark. Indigo would always come check up on me twice if she knew she'd be at the paddock all day.

She hasn't come once.

I whined and dropped my head to the floor. 'Please come back.' I mumble.

I shrieked out of my limit when the door burst open. 'What the hell woman?!' I screamed. I noticed Indigo wasn't alone. She was accompanied by Owen and...Claire? What was she doing here. More importantly, why am I still standing here for her to see me!? I scrambled off the doorway and ran into the room.

"Fire, it's okay, she's good. False alarm." Indigo assured, and I eased up a bit. 'Okay...if you say so.' I mumbled. I looked at Claire who was speechless. "Claire? Say something, she can understand you, you know." Owen said.

Claire gulped and sighed as she said, "That's the raptor we thought got killed five years ago. The fifth one..." She stammered. I tilted my head at her. Indigo nudged Claire with her arm.

"Right, I'm Claire." She said. I chirped at her. And now, I could tell she was good. Just like Indigo had said. I took a few steps closer and nuzzled her. She let out a small giggle.

"Fire, we have to go, right now. We're going to the park-" Indigo began and I snarled. She'd never want me to be seen around people. I knew something was wrong!

"No, it's okay. We don't have time to explain, so-" Owen interrupted her. "A new genetically modified hybrid dinosaur, very intelligent by the way, escaped from her paddock earlier today, she's on a killing spree, no one can take her down, and she'll kill anything for sport. The hybrid is called the Indominus Rex, and it's heading down to the park. We got to evacuate the island before anything else happens." He quickly said.

"That about sums it up." Claire said surprised, and stepped out of the vehicle.

I looked at Indigo for her word. She smiled and nodded. I also noticed she had been crying. I didn't know why. I chirped and followed them out of the vehicle. Owen and Claire got in the white car, while Indigo got on her motorbike. They started driving off, and I ran after, but stopped when I finally realized something.

Amber was gone. Indigo had been crying, and I was told about the Indominus going on a killing spree. Had something happened to Amber? I chirped at the sad thought, and looked back at my home. Or what probably will use to be my home.

Owen said he was evacuating the island. What about my sisters and I? Where would we go? I pushed the thoughts away, and focused on what was important.

To survive.

We sprinted all the way back to the park. I've hardly been here, and this wasn't a pleasant visit. Humans were running everywhere, screaming, yelling, I could hear everything. The calls for help were too much noise. I looked up when something was closing in on me. It looked like a bird, but, also like a dinosaur? I've never seen these before. It was flying. Maybe it was a type of bird. It opened its mouth, and I saw it had teeth like mine. I snarled and jumped over it, taking it down easily. I bit down on it until it no longer moved.

"Wow. Your raptor can really...kill." Claire muttered behind me. I saw her standing beside Indigo.

"Um. Yeah, she's a velociraptor Claire." She replied.

Suddenly I heard gunshots. I looked over and saw Owen shooting at other flying things. I heard a scream, a young person's scream. I snapped my gaze at it, and there were two guys. One smaller than the other.

"Zach! Gray!" Claire shouted over all the other shouts and screams. I watched a lady be picked up from the ground by one of the bird creatures, and head over to the mosasaurs tank. Then it jumped out of the water, eating them both.

I know I can take anything down easily, except Rexy, and whatever the Indominus Rex was, but I was never around this much. I looked back at Indigo, and saw she was being kissed by Owen. I cocked my head in confusion at their chosen actions.

Claire ran back with the two boys, gasping. "Uh, good to know you're both getting along, but we're in the middle of something!" The older boy shouted. I chirped at him.

"Speaking of raptors, why hasn't it killed us yet?" The little boy suddenly said nervously.

'I can if you want me to.' I told him. Indigo immediately got in between us. "No, she won't kill you, that's my raptor, Fire. She's like a sister. Or...more of a daughter, since I've been taking care of her since she hatched."

I crooned at her when she said that. It was true, Indigo was the closest to a mother I've ever had. She always protected me, and she'd trust me, just like I'd trust her word any day, because she always kept it. The best part was, my sisters may not be so fond of her as much as I am, but I knew she'd do the same for them like she would for me.

"Oh crap. People stampede, come on, we need to get out of here." Owen warned and led the way to a large hall. Passing it, I saw a big gate, just like with the paddock in the forest. It was huge. This must be Rexy's paddock.

We ran all the way until we found a jeep. The swarm of people right behind us. "Get on!" Claire motioned, and we all jumped on, including me. Owen started the jeep and drove out of another set of gates. This one led to the outside.

We were driving nowhere until Owen's radio crackled. "What?!" He growled. I heard the same gruff voice from earlier today.

Hoskins.

"Meet us at the raptor paddocks. There's things we should discuss, and, I got some of my people to hide the tourists inside the mosasaurs underwater viewing room. At least until we kill the Indominus." He said. Owen sighed, and nodded as he said, "Fine. I just hope you aren't coming up with a dumb scheme here." He threw the radio to the backseat, almost hitting Indigo.

"Watch it, Owen." She warned, and he responded with a chuckle.

We got to the raptor paddocks awhile later. It was completely dark out, and I was urging to see my sisters badly. I felt bad for earlier, but I also didn't want to go easy on them.

A few people yelped and ran when they saw me. "Which raptor got loose?!" Someone yelled.

"Shoot it before it kills anyone!" Another ordered, causing me to snarl. "Whoa, whoa! You aren't shooting my raptor." Indigo warned.

The gate was open, and I didn't see my sisters anywhere inside. I looked to my right and they were locked up in cages, with things covering their snouts.

I walked over to them. 'Guys?' I mumbled. Charlie and Delta immediately turned their gazes to me. 'Fire!' Charlie yelled happily. 'Are you still mad at us?' Delta asked. I noticed she had eased up a bit. She was calmer than earlier, and she didn't look angry anymore. I huffed.

'Yes, but I forgive you. I know you were doing what Beta thought was best.' I said before I turned to Blue. She looked upset, but nervous at the same time.

'Blue?' I said nudging her head. She looked over. 'What?' She asked. I stared at her for a moment before asking, 'Why did you order them to attack Owen? And why would you try to hurt the guy who fell in?'

She looked away and said, 'I'm getting tired of not being able to understand Owen, and the way he looks at us, like we can't be trusted. He doesn't really trust in us, it's all a lie.' She said frustratedly. I give her a nudge, and say, 'Hey, he does trust us. He'd do anything for us, you know that.' I said to her.

'Right.' she replied.

'What are they doing?' Echo asked innocently. I walk over and hear Owen and Hoskins talking.

"We've got twenty thousand people here with no place to go, no more boats, not enough guns, we've got no other option!" Hoskins argued. I cringed and took a step back. Indigo walked over to me and stroked my back.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm right here. False alarm." She said. I chirped at her before nuzzling her hands. She smiled and looked over at Owen.

"Fine, but if we do this, we do it my way." Owen sternly said. He and Barry, and a few other troops walked away somewhere, while Indigo stayed with me. I looked at her questioningly. She sighed and said, "You know, the indominus..." She trailed off while looking down. I nudged her back up.

"It's too hard to kill. Hoskins and his people want to use you girls as a final weapon against her. They think you'll all be able to take her down, but I don't think..." She didn't finish her sentence. I tilted my head and chirped at her concerned. Did she think we'd fail? She was making me feel uneasy about all this.

"Fire, whatever happens, I'll be with you the entire time. I'll be fighting alongside you and your sisters. I won't let anything happen to any of you. You have my full trust, and I want you to trust me on this. I won't let any of you down, in whatever possible circumstances this will go. " She said.

"I promise."


	10. Chapter 9

*Charlie*

An hour before present time.

I had no idea what was going on, or what the Indominus Rex was. I looked over at my sisters, and seemed as anxious and tense as I was. All I knew was, we were gonna be used to hunt down the Indominus, and Indigo was troubled by it. Of course, seeing her like that, made me feel the same way. I realized what we were going to walk into, and begun shifting on my side while letting out a nervous growl.

"Hey, Fire? Over here, attention on me." She calmly demanded. I squinted and kept shifting. 'Fire? What's going on? Are we in trouble?' Charlie asked. I tried pushing all the worries out, I didn't want to worry my sisters.

'No, everything's alright.' I assured her. She let out a slight croon. I sighed and took a few steps back when I heard a roar in the distance. It was nothing like Rexy's, but it was just as menacing. 'What was that?' Delta called.

'I don't know.' I replied. "Wait here." Indigo ordered and walked away, the direction Owen had gone.

Echo began screeching and moved around in her cage nervously. I hissed and ran over. 'Calm down! Quit whining because that's not what they're expecting out of us. Alpha wants us to be tough.' I snapped a bit too harshly.

'Especially you, Charlie.' She growled in response. I knew I had made her angry, but I didn't know what else to say. It irritated me to see them agitated, or misbehaving. They weren't listening to me so I had one last option left- to be mean.

'She is a child, Fire. She's the youngest out of all of us! What did you expect?!' Blue suddenly snarled.

'Stop calling me that!' Charlie growled. 'Will everyone shut up!' Delta snapped. I groaned while they all kept arguing. Great, just what I wanted.

'Alright, listen up!' I shout getting their attention. They furiously turn over to me. I continue, 'I'm the only one here who seems to know exactly what's going on. I'm also the only one who isn't behaving like a shit. Blue, I'm claiming Beta as of right now. I'm not gonna lie, we are going to head into danger, but that's what Owen and Indigo have been training you for this entire time, isn't it?" I sternly said. They got quiet, besides Blue's constant growling.

'Fine...' Echo said quietly. I picked up my head at her sudden obedience.

'I'll lead us in, because if something goes wrong, I'll give you time to retreat. I have a backup plan, and it's important you do what I say.' I order. Delta scoffed, and I glared back. Echo whined uncomfortably.

I sighed before saying, 'Hey. Everything will go as planned, I assure you there won't be failures, as long as you do what I say.'

'And what is it you want us to do?' Blue asked.

'Like I said, I'll be leading. Only listen to me, don't take anyone else's calls, and nothing will happen on my watch.' I explained.

'I'm the Beta now, and the Beta doesn't disappoint her pack.'

Later, Owen, along with everyone else came out. I saw them getting in trucks and motorcycles, and getting guns out. I shivered a little, and turned over at the same boy's voice from earlier. "Do the others have names?" He asked Owen as he entered the small cage room. He smirked and pointed at each of them while saying, "Well, that one over there is Charlie, that's Echo, over here is Delta, and this is Blue."

"She's the Beta." Owen told them. I snarled my jaws at him, he didn't know I had taken over her place. He disregarded me when the boy asked, "So who's the Alpha?"

"You're looking at him, kid." Owen replied. The boys chuckled and walked off when Claire called them over. That guy Hoskins walked over in the cage before noticing I was here. He scowled before saying, "Indigo! Get your damn pet in a cage before it kills us all." He growled. I snapped my jaws at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Fire stand back." She commanded. I was annoyed how she was taking his side, but then she said, "She isn't a pet."

Hoskins rolled his eyes before approaching Delta. 'Get the hell out of my sight.' She snarled at him before trying to snap at him. Hoskins chuckled at her. 'Ugh!' She screamed.

"Hoskins, she made it clear she doesn't want you here." Owen said. He glared before walking away.

"Blue...easy girl." He said as he stroked her head. She tensed up a little but tried relaxing. I cocked my head up when Echo gave a low moan. I walked up to her and nuzzled her. 'You'll be okay, trust me.' She stiffened. 'How do you know?'

'I'm the oldest. I know everything.' I proudly stated, making her scoff. Indigo called me over, and I raced up to find her on her motorbike. She gave me a warm smile before saying, "You ready, my little Fire girl?"

I chirped in response. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't going to be alive for long.

Owen came back out, and got on his motorbike, just as the last few people in uniforms were getting in trucks and motorbikes. Indigo started her engine, and rode off into the forest. I ran after her. I looked back just as my sisters were running out of their small cages and sprinting off behind me. Owen was with them too.

I could hear all the vehicles running behind me, and people shouting at each other. I caught up to Indigo and took a glance, then passed her. I caught a dinosaur's scent, and my sisters began catching up. They were running at my speed this time. 'Are we close?!' Delta shouted.

'Over there!' Blue called over.

I saw something under all the trees and brush moving, and I knew we had made our target.

"They're slowing down! They got something!" Owen yelled back.

'Follow me!' I command surpassing the rest of my sisters. I tensed when the Indominus rex made its full appearance out into the clearing. Blue stepped in front of the rest, walking up beside me. Suddenly everything went quiet. I watched the thing look at each of us, before it...began speaking to us?

'I remember you. You were outside the gray walls a few days ago.' She said. 'Why are you killing everything on the island?' I argue. It sniffed before saying, 'Because I wanted to, and I'm capable of doing so.'

I looked over at Charlie, who was staring at me for comfort. Echo stepped back and growled.

'Your alpha doesn't care about you. He thinks you're all just his to control and use for his dirty work. Once he's done with you, he'll leave you to rot. He's got no reason to stay; once I'm dead, everyone will leave, including him.' She paused. 'He can't even understand you, neither can you understand him.'

'You know nothing of Alpha!' I snarled. I looked over at Blue for back up, but she was stiffening down. She was actually buying into this? 'Blue.' I called her. She perked her head up.

'She's right. If we kill her, Owen has no more reason to stay...' She agreed.

'No! Don't buy into her lies! What did I say back at the paddocks?! Listen to me only!' I snap.

Blue looked confused and tense. 'Blue?' Echo mumbly asked. I snapped my gaze at the rest. 'Don't listen to her.' I order. 'Owen won't leave.' I said, not sure if I was even right.

'If you make me your Alpha,' The Indominus began. I looked back at her. 'I'll make sure he stays here, but first, we need to take everyone down who gets in our way.'

'I'm sorry Fire, but she's right.' Blue muttered. I stared at her in disbelief.

'I'm reclaiming Beta.' Is all she needed to say, and they all flicked their gaze on the troops hiding in the trees and bush. 'No!' I shout, trying to get their attention back.

The Indominus roared, 'Kill them all!'

Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie sprang towards the people, killing them. Soldiers began shooting at the Indominus, before it ran off into the woods. I turned around to see Echo and Delta beginning to chase a running truck, Blue attacking someone in a log, and Charlie snarling and growling at everyone. Everything was in chaos. This time, I had put my sisters in danger. Or had it been Owen?

'After Owen!' Blue ordered Charlie before running into the forest. She looked confused and scared at her demands. 'I don't want to kill Owen..' She stammered.

I was stunned. "Fire!" Someone's voice called out to me, snapping me out of it. I turned over for a brief second. Indigo was standing with a gun in her hands. I chirp nervously, and step back, then a frightening thought crossed my mind.

What if it was Indigo behind all this?

She refused to shoot. But what was she doing?

She lowered her gun to the ground, and gave me a nervous smile, before holding her hand out. "It's me. You know me." She began. I clicked at her. "False alarm, Fire."

I stared, wondering why she had used our code word wrong. I looked around, everyone was shooting, dying, and screaming.

I whined and looked back. 'It's not safe, you put us in danger!' I snap before running away.

"Fire!" I hear her call behind me.

I slipped on the dirt, and scrambled back up. I saw Charlie was standing feet away from Owen, who had his gun out too. But he wasn't pointing at her either.

'Charlie...?' I mumbled trying to get her attention, since I was frozen in fear again. She glanced over. 'Fire?'

Everything after that happened so fast. I glimpsed something falling from the sky, heading towards her. She screamed in pain as an explosion occurred, and flames surrounded where she had been standing. Her screams faded quickly, and just like that, she was gone.

I stared in shock as I heard an engine roar to life, and speed away. The woods became quiet.

What just happened?

I tried to get ahold of myself as I think through what happened in the last few seconds.

In just a few seconds...Charlie was...

'No...' I said.

Suddenly, I was brought back to a memory of when we were young. I was at the raptor paddock, and Barry had just left us food. This was still before Hoskins and his people had started paying visits. And not pleasing ones.

' _Charlie! Bring me my food, will you?' Blue shouted. I snorted as this was my first time spending feeding time with my sisters. We were only about a few months old. I watched Echo and Delta gobble up their meat chunks in less than five seconds, while I was taking my time through mine. I actually liked to savor my food. I saw her picking up her own chunk of meat, and head to Blue's nest._

 _'Coming!' Is all Charlie needed to say before I growl and lunged in front of her. She screamed at my sudden appearance, then relaxed it was just me. She crouched down when I didn't say anything._

 _'What are you doing?' I questioned._

 _'Blue likes having my share of meat. Because I always get the best part.' She innocently answered. I glared at her and said, 'But what will you eat if you give up your food to her?'_

 _'This isn't the first time. I don't mind giving it up if it makes her happy.' She said. I groaned and shake my head. 'No. You need to eat, if you don't, you won't grow up like velociraptors should, and you'll starve to death.' I lecture. She crooned and took a step back. 'She'll be angry.'_

 _'You let me take care of Blue, she needs to know where she stands. I can't let her take advantage of you because you're the youngest. It's wrong.'_

 _She cocked her head in confusion. 'Blue will hurt you if you try anything against her! I don't want anyone to fight. I saw what she did to Echo when she tried to claim Beta. Blue's strong.'_

 _I huffed. 'You haven't seen strong yet. Someday I'll show you, because I'm not going to go overboard and hurt my Blue twin.' She giggled._

 _I nuzzled her and said, 'Now go enjoy your food. I'll talk to Blue and make sure she never takes from you again. Or Echo, or Delta.'_

 _She picked her chunk up and ran back to her nest. I admired how loyal she was towards Blue. Charlie would do anything to make her happy, because I knew all she wanted was to not fight. She knew where she stood._

 _But I knew where I stood. And I knew that out of me and Blue, she was the sister who'd take advantage of others for fun, or for whatever she needed to. I would always pick up after their mistakes, and be the mature, caring sister. I had never let them down, and I made sure Charlie didn't starve to death._

 _But she didn't die starving to death._

I slowly took a step forward, after coming out of my thoughts. This was all my fault, I brought my innocent baby sister to death's door. I didn't do anything when it went to chaos. I saw the thing coming down, and I didn't push her out of the danger. She had been brave enough to even follow all the way through to the end, when I knew she was actually scared out of her wits.

She was trying to impress the rest of us.

In just a few seconds, someone I cared about was taken away from me. And it had been my fault.

I was the one who told her everything would be fine, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her under any circumstances. She took up on my word. She gave me her trust.

And what did she get in return?

Her body was...it was gone. She was blown up. All because of me.

Was I really that stupid? Did what just happened really happen? No way. This had to be a nightmare. A really...really, bad, vivid nightmare. This wasn't real. No...

But I knew better.

Charlie was killed. She was dead. That didn't even sound right. My baby sister, who was loyal enough to give up her meals to Blue, and even more loyal to me to ignore my twin's orders, was gone. She didn't even deserve it.

Charlie was gone, and there wasn't any way to bring her back.

'CHAAAARLIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!'


	11. Chapter 10

*Falling Apart*

Owen's Pov

People were dead everywhere. The raptors I had actually known since they hatched, turned on us, for a creature they've never even met. Then again, the Indominus rex had been part raptor. I didn't want to kill Charlie, even when I was told to. I should've told her to run from all this, but I stood there like an idiot.

I felt even more terrible for just leaving her there. Fire witnessed the entire thing too, and I didn't do anything to comfort her. She may not have been my raptor, but I knew her well. I knew she was the strongest out of her family, but she was the most emotional out of all of them.

I remembered one day we had gone out on a night run, two years ago. Blue liked to see her sisters scared and worried, so she had attempted to hide from all of us. We took a long while to find her, and when we did, Blue had been lying on the ground motionless. Fire screeched and cried out like crazy, and almost attacked me. I was scared as well, of course, Blue was my best girl, and I tried to figure out what happened. Blue finally jumped and scared her sisters into the forest at the sudden return-to-life thing. I remembered myself and Indigo bursting up laughing until we couldn't breathe.

Charlie was actually dead now, and I didn't know how much more it would affect her. Part of me wanted to go back, but Echo and Delta were after the boys and Claire, and I had to protect them. I looked around searching for Indigo, but she wasn't here anymore.

A few seconds after, there was an extremely loud shriek. I knew immediately what the source was.

Fire's Pov

'CHARLIE! This can't be happening...' I stammer, legs shaking. I began to hear shouting in the distance, and and Echo screaming.

'Echo...' I mumble and sprint off to where I heard her from. Minutes later, I catch up to see Echo scrambling off the ground and Delta trying to get in the truck window. I nudge Echo off the ground and run over to Delta. "Fire!" The boy Gray, from earlier called. I chirp at him as I passed, and hear Claire screaming.

'Delta! Back down! Now!' I command. She tips out of the truck and lands on her side. I looked back and see Echo running into the forest. Delta walked passed me, asking, 'Where's Blue?' I shake my head and say, 'Don't know, last I saw her she was attacking someone in a log. Delta, what the hell are you all doing?! Why are you trying to kill Claire!?'

That took her off guard. 'Blue and the new Alpha ordered it. You know very well what happens when we don't follow orders. Come on!' She shouts running into the trees, following Echo. I shuffled around before following them.

Not that long after, we made it inside the visitor center. The whole plaza had been deserted, and we had lost Echo and Blue somewhere, I just hoped they were alive. I didn't want to loose anyone else.

Delta motioned to be quiet, while she discretely approached one of the lab rooms. I didn't follow her in, but I could immediately recognize the entire place.

I realized I had been here. Soon after hatching. It pained me to remember those times, because of everything the white lab coat people did. I was there for just a few days before Indigo got me out, yet it was the worst few days of my life.

Until now.

I turned over to Owen, Indigo, Claire, and the boys as they backed into the wall. Hoskins was there, and he had a gun pointed at them.

'No. Indigo!' I screeched. Delta immediately took the chance to burst in through the window, and snarl at everyone, including Owen. She flicked her gaze over when she saw Hoskins. I watched him nervously say, "Hey, I'm on your side. Step back." He held his hand out just like Owen used to. Delta tilted her head curiously, and snapped her jaws at his hand. I watched him scream while she killed him, and I backed up when everyone ran out of the lab.

The screams ended and Delta ran out, taking a small stop to glance at me. 'Come on! They're getting away!'

'Delta-!' I shouted sternly. She slid on the floor and turned back. 'You can't kill them. What's gotten into you?! Owen, Indigo- they're our family!' I yell. Delta looked at the ground nervously.

'I thought the same thing. But Blue's right. If the Indominus dies, they'll leave, because they have nothing left here. To them, we aren't worth...' She trailed off. I realized she was upset. I took a step to her. 'Yes, we are. Can't you see they care? Do you even know what the Indominus is really ordering? She'll make you kill them if you don't stand up for yourself!'

She stared uneasily. I continued, 'Please. If you listen to me, we'll have a chance. I don't want to lose anyone else...'

Delta became silent and still, after realizing what I meant. 'No. Not Charlie.' She mumbled before running off after Owen and the others. The boy turned on a hologram, and a dilophosaurus popped up, snarling. 'What the hell-' Delta shouted. I ran past her, hoping to get to Indigo and Owen first.

I made it out the door, but Blue and Echo appeared, cornering them. I glanced at the two of them, then Delta burst out of the building, blocking their last way from escape. Claire got behind the boys, while Indigo stood by their side, and Owen in front, Blue facing him.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Owen said looking at Blue.

'Blue, please call it off. We still have a chance of getting away. Once it's morning, everyone will leave, and Owen will-'

'Are you crazy?! Fire, trust me on this. It's the only way we can all stay together. I promise.' She replied. I growled as I said, 'No! Don't make promises you know you can't keep, because I know this isn't the right way? You need to stop and think for yourself. We just met the Indominus, she's been killing for fun, and used us to kill people. You really think she's trustworthy?!' I snap.

Blue startles from my tone of voice, and sniffles. 'Where's Charlie?'

I froze. How was I supposed to tell them our baby sister was dead? I begin to feel anxious, and try to keep from lashing out. I slowly turn my head down facing the ground, avoiding the pressure my younger sisters were unintentionally causing. I didn't want to hear Charlie's name being said, less think about her at this moment. I was seconds away from breaking down, and show them how weak I really was.

I was never the strongest after all. I realized.

'Fire. Is Charlie...?' Echo began. 'Don't talk about her!' I scream. Echo took a step backwards, letting out a light whimper. Echo was always the closest to Charlie, even though I was the one who took care of her the most. I moan nervously. Suddenly, Owen's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Blue? It's me. Owen." He paused, taking a step forward. Blue shifts tensely. I could tell she was now confused and troubled, of course, we all were. She didn't know what to do. Echo and Delta would do whatever she says, because know they knew I had told them everything would be okay, but then I had let Charlie die. Echo glances at me sadly, asking, 'Charlie's gone...isn't she?'

I freeze again, almost stumbling over from all the pain. It wasn't a physical type of pain, this was something I'd only felt once before, but not as much.

When Blue faked her death.

I looked over to her. Owen unhesitatingly unclips the camera strap off her, and she eased up.

"There you go..." He softly said. He smiled at her and said, "You're my Blue. My Blue girl."

I was frozen in fear. I had so many things going through my mind and I couldn't think straight. I had to get ahold of myself and take control. I had to get everyone out of here.

'Owen?' Blue finally chittered. I perked my head up when I caught notice of the thumps. It's getting closer. No. I have to get everyone out of...

Too late.

The Indominus Rex made its appearance, stomping its way over. I watched still as Blue looked at the dinosaur, and Delta and Echo turned over at me, waiting for something to happen. 'What do we do?' Echo muttered. I tried to say something, but I couldn't speak. I was too much in shock. Charlie's death was overwhelming me, and everyone else. I had to tell them to get out of here. To save themselves.

The boys whimpered, and Claire was panting, Owen and Indigo had their guns in their hands, ready to shoot if necessary.

'Why aren't they dead yet? Kill them!' The Indominus ordered. Delta nervously chirped. 'We aren't supposed to kill them...'

I gasped loudly, making the Indominus look over. Owen stared worriedly when Blue turned back at him.

'Go, Owen. I've got this.' Her words she said after snapped me out of it, for just a few seconds. Blue snapped her gaze back at the white dinosaur. 'You're not our family! We'll not take orders from you!' Blue snarled.

That caught her off guard. The Indominus growled and said, 'Wrong answer!' She snatched Blue up, and threw her hard against a wall. She yelped as she fell onto the ground, and slowly went still.

'BLUE!' I screamed.

'And here I thought velociraptors were smart.' The Indominus rex snarled. Delta and Echo snapped back. 'You killed our sister!' Echo yelled.

'I'LL KILL YOU!' Delta threatened.

'Delta! Echo! No!' I shrieked a little too late.

They were already lunging at the white scaled dinosaur.


	12. Chapter 11

*The Last One Left*

Now...

I watched my two sisters jump on the Indominus' back, and begin clawing at her. I couldn't move. Blue was dead. Charlie was dead. Everyone else ran into a small shed except for Owen, who was shooting at the white dinosaur. I was still standing on the steps right outside the visitors center, trying to think.

Everything from my life flashed before my eyes. Every moment I spent with my sisters; the good, bad, sad, fun, happy times. Two of my family were gone, but I had to focus on helping Delta and Echo out of here.

I took a hesitant step forward, and could hear the little boy Gray say, "We need more teeth!" I was confused what he meant by it. Not long after, Claire ran out of the shed and sped across the street, going into the hallway we escaped from earlier today.

I turned my gaze back to the battle.

'I HATE YOU! You aren't worthy being the alpha! Owen is the true alpha!' Echo shrieked. Delta bit on the Indominus and slipped off, landing on her side.

'Why have you done this to us?!' Delta yelled.

Suddenly, the Indominus roared, and grabbed Echo. She screamed in fear.

'Let her go!' I manage to shriek. I begin running over, but Echo is thrown, crashing into a building before something engulfed her in flames. I watched her screaming in pain, and unlike Charlie, it took longer until the screams ended.

Echo was suffering. I gasped when all my breath went away. I lost someone else, and again, I didn't do anything to prevent it. I screeched. This was just too much.

Except it wasn't. Not until I turned over to my remaining sibling.

Delta stood there frightened, hope lost. She glanced over at me before mumbling, 'I'm so sorry..' and jumped back on the Indominus. She clawed and snapped with all her might, with her last strength. I actually admired how strong she was being. I couldn't even break from my trance.

Delta screeched one last time, before being bit down by the Indominus. Delta hung on her mouth, before she went motionless, and got tossed away like trash.

'Delta...' I stutter.

I stood there, hopeless. I heard thumps. But a different dinosaur's thumps. I knew exactly who it was, the only one else big enough, to cause those loud menacing thumps.

Rexy.

Soon, Claire burst back from the hallway, and fell on the floor as Rexy broke the dinosaur skeleton, and let out a loud roar. The Indominus broke away from the shed, and gazed at the new dinosaur.

'You want to die too?!' She roared. I took a step back. This battle was about to get worse.

I've never met Rexy, but I have heard her the one time I'd visited the tourist area, and she knew how to scare others into knowing who the real queen of the island was. Rexy had scars from her last battle before taking over Isla Nublar twenty years ago, as much as I knew. But, she had unfortunately been captured by the new people who opened up Jurassic World.

Maybe this time she'd lose? I hoped not, I didn't know what to do if the Indominus survived, if it lived, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I had gotten my family killed because I lied, because I didn't do anything to prevent it. I was all talk, I never was strong, or tough, I was the weakest out of my sisters.

And yet, they had all looked up to me.

Rexy roared again, before the Indominus Rex roared back. I witness the fight, Rexy was winning, but then she failed.

"RUN!" A voice breaks through the roars. I looked over. It was Claire. The boys, Owen, and Indigo ran out of the shed, sprinting behind Claire. Rexy broke through the shed, destroying it. She had fallen, everything was lost. The entire group of people that were hiding not that far from here, would die along with the rest of us.

I failed.

 _Four years ago..._

 _'Fire! Hurry up! Are you really that slow?' Blue impatiently called. I rolled my eyes, wondering what was so important she needed to show me. I had given in to sneaking my twin sister out of the raptor paddocks, when she ordered the others to cover for her. Apparently, Blue had been talking nonstop about a certain place on the island she needed to show me. I had no clue how she even knew about it._

 _Blue had never once left the paddock alone, and when we did leave, we never left Owen and Indigo. It had been the only thing left: curiosity, that kept me from telling on her, or just plain out leaving her in the wild._

 _We were one year old, and at that time, obviously, I was full of wonder. Blue and Delta were the only two I'd actually consider in ever hurting, because they behaved ruthless and aggressive, and Blue always threatened all of us._

 _'No, believe it or not, I'm quicker than you. I just don't want to be here.' I lied. I partially took my time because I had never been out here, but Blue thought I had._

 _'Sure... Well come up here! You need to see this!' She replied. I snorted and walked up the hill. It wasn't so high, now that I think about it, but back then, I was only two feet and a half tall. Everything seemed big then._

 _I walked over, and saw the most amazing view I've ever seen._

 _We were in the highest spot in the entire island, and I could see miles of ocean, the humongous long-necked dinosaurs making their way across the field, and the buildings far in the distance. I gazed everywhere surrounding me. Being all the way up here made me feel small, compared to the huge island we were in. 'Blue, how'd you find this place?'_

 _'That's for me to know, and you to find out.' She grumbled. I sighed and took in the view. 'It's very cool up here.' I said._

 _'Yeah. I wanted to show you this, because it would be easier getting you here than the others. Owen must be freaking by now, but it doesn't matter.' She explained. I huffed. 'Right. It was hard enough getting you out.' I pointed out._

 _She glared before saying, 'Well, I'll make sure Delta, Echo, and Charlie see this, whatever it takes. They'd love it here.'_

 _I sat on the ground, a few feet away from the cliff, enjoying the peaceful and quiet moment. Blue was definitely right. Delta, Echo, and Charlie would love this place. I would make sure to show it to them._

'No...' I mutter before stumbling on the ground. I've never felt like this before. It was worry, stress, sadness, anger, and futile all in one, but thousands of times worse. I'd let this happen, and because I was weak, I had lost my entire family. My pack was ruined, and now we were all going to die.

I hoped I died first. I couldn't stand to see any more death, and I didn't want to see Owen or Indigo die.

Anger finally overcame all my emotions, and I let it control me.

'YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME!' I got my energy back, and charged at the Indominus, leaping on her back. I had taken her by surprise, causing her to roar.

Good news, I had amazing strength, so I did some good damage. Bad news? The Indominus is a much better fighter.

I shrieked when she caught me with her jaws. I felt the sharp fangs bury into my body, it hurt like hell. But worse.

I was dying a slow painful death, but I deserved it. It was my punishment after all. I just never knew the physical pain would be this bad.

I started getting dizzy, then I was suddenly in the air for a brief moment, before crashing inside a building.

Now I couldn't move at all. I could see something lodged in my side. It was probably from breaking through the window. I didn't care at this point anymore, though. I sighed one last time before I began to give into the darkness.

But something snapped me out of it. I was slowly being dragged out of the building, I could feel the sharp fangs. Was the Indominus planning on eating me?

I let it drag me all the way out, and waited to be eaten, but it never came. There were small steps approaching, and I glimpsed who it was.

It was Blue.


	13. Chapter 12

*The True Beta*

'Blue?' I coughed. She took a step back. I noticed her legs were shaking, and she was nervous. She nudged me.

'Please don't die..' She mumbled.

'How are you alive?' I asked.

She shook her head. 'I was knocked out.' She paused for a moment before adding, 'The others?'

I crooned sadly. I had been trying not to think about that, it made me weaker, and I needed to kill the Indominus. But it wasn't possible, the size difference is nothing to compare, and I was already down.

Blue sniffed and took a step back. 'Don't leave me here!' She snapped.

This was getting hard, I knew Blue was alive, and that was good, but I was dying, and I didn't want to leave Blue. But I couldn't keep focus, there were so many things I was thinking about, and I was dizzy, and in extreme pain.

'Blue, you need to get out of here.'

She tilted her head in confusion. 'No! I won't leave you here, or let the Indominus win. I'll do whatever I have to.'

I sighed. 'Listen to me for once. Get, out, of, here.' She snorted at my order, and shook her head. 'I won't do that.'

This was hopeless, she wasn't going to listen to me, and I didn't think I could stay awake much longer.

'Blue, don't worry about me. I'm so sorry I brought you into this, I should've done more to prevent...' I trailed off. She shifted uncomfortably as the tyrannosaurus rex roared. I couldn't breathe so well anymore, and my vision was getting blurry. At least the pain was going numb.

'Fire!' Blue shrieked. I let out a loud sob, and tried to focus. I looked over at Blue, and said, 'Hey, you'll be fine without me. Just promise me you'll be fine...' I mumbled. She had knelt on the ground, and was trying to nudge me up. I felt terrible for everything, but I needed to know she could manage to live without me.

She sniffed and nuzzled me. 'I can't...'

I took in a small breath. 'Blue, eyes on me.' I called her. She perked her head up. Her eyes showed hope given up, she seemed at fault.

'This wasn't your fault, it was mine. I was the one who made a promise I couldn't keep, not you. Don't blame it on yourself. I know however much you behaved bad with our sisters, it didn't matter because I knew you still loved them. You did whatever was best. You're an amazing Beta.' I said to her. She sniffled and curled up next to me.

'Whatever happens, whatever did happen, I didn't get to say what I wanted to them, but I got the chance to say it with you.'

'NO! You can't die!' She screeched. 'Blue.' I grabbed her attention. She made a low whimper.

'I need to say this to you.' I paused taking in a deep breath. She gazed at me as I said, 'I love you, my Blue twin.'

She looked away. I hated to see her like this, but now, I was fine with dying. I felt my stress fade away from my chest, and I was happy.

I'd get to see Echo, Delta, and Charlie again.

I slowly breathed one last time, and exhaled. Then gave into the darkness.

Blue watched as Fire stopped moving, and took her last breath. She couldn't help the anger and sadness she had in. She needed to take it all out, so she turned her gaze to the Indominus. The white dinosaur was pinning Rexy down, and was about to bite, but Blue wouldn't let that happen.

'HEY!' Blue screamed. The dinosaur perked her head up at the call. Blue stretched her claws out, and sprinted towards the Indominus. She clawed and snapped at her, hoping to get all the anger out of her. It gave Rexy enough time to get up and snap her jaws at the Indominus. They all roared as Rexy grabbed the dinosaur's neck, and flipped her over.

The Indominus threw Blue away, but she got up and jumped back on the Indominus's back. Rexy tossed her into a building, making the white dinosaur loose her balance, and Rexy grab her, throwing her to the edge of the mosasaurus tank.

Blue and Rexy approached her. They all roared at once, before the mosasaur jumped out of the water, snatching the Indominus into the lagoon.

Owen, Indigo, Claire, Gray, and Zach stood motionless in fear, trying to stay out of the tyrannosaurus' sight.

Rexy turned to Blue and growled. She took a step back, before chirping, 'Thanks for killing it..."

With that, Rexy gave her a warning growl, before turning away, walking into the forest, to see what her new surroundings were.

Blue whined and turned to Owen. The last member of the pack. Blue didn't know what happened to Echo and Delta, she didn't know they were dead yet, but she knew something happened when Fire didn't answer her question.

Owen stepped out, not taking his eyes off of Blue the entire time. Blue tilted her head while chittering. Owen knew immediately what she was asking. He sadly shook his head once.

She looked away and slowly began running off into the darkness, while the others walked out and stood in the middle of the plaza. Blue made a turn and disappeared, and that was the last time she'd be seen by anyone else for a very long time.

One thing Blue never let anyone know, even her own twin sister Fire, was that she wasn't the only one who was weak. Blue made everyone think she was aggressive, and could get through anything. Some even thought she was a soulless ruthless animal. But she wasn't.

Blue would never be able to handle living without her pack. She'd given up in thinking Owen would stay, because she accepted knowing he'd leave. Blue may have played her role as Beta, and being control over her family, but just because she was a test-tube made creature, didn't mean she didn't have emotions. Everyone grieves when they lose someone, because it's the way of life.

She knew she avenged her sisters' deaths, but that didn't stop her from thinking she was at fault. But she knew who the real Beta of the pack was.

The true beta of the pack had always been Fire.


	14. Chapter 13

*Blue*

Two weeks later..

I woke up somewhere bright and warm. It immediately brought me back to the memories after hatching. I felt extremely safe and happy.

 _I had just made it out of a hard small enclosure, and it was warm, with bright lighting everywhere. It was blurry, and I kept blinking to adjust to the brightness. Suddenly, a big pair of hands picked me up. I looked down and squeaked at how high I was. The two hands curled up, so it felt like I was in a basket. I finally adjusted my vision, and looked at the one who held me. It was a lady, long dark hair, and blue eyes. She gave me a warm smile that made me want to curl up in her hands and sleep, but she began speaking._

 _"You're so beautiful, aren't you girl?" She quietly told me. I gave her a small chirp in response._

 _"Hey..." She softly said. I squinted to get a clearer look at her. Why was she so big? I yawned and rested my head on one of her fingers._

 _"You're so tiny. Hell, you'll be growing fast in the next few weeks, and become a fast, fierce, amazing velociraptor. You'll think you won't need me or anyone to care for you."_

 _I flinched. Why would she ever think I wouldn't need her anymore? And what's a velociraptor? I was beginning to get tired and bored by this. I closed my eyes wondering where I was, then started hearing other chirps, just like I had made. I looked over and there were three small beings, running around and playing._

 _"This park may be a lot safer and secured than the last one ever was, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible something will happen again." The person continued. I was so confused, I didn't know what a park was._

 _"Even if nothing ever happens, and everything is normal, and you decide you're better off...I'll always be here for you. For all of you."_

 _I didn't know who or what she was, but I was happy. She made me feel important and safe. I curled up even more tightly when she said, "I'll never leave any of you, I promise."_

 _I chittered and flipped on my side. She was the only one I felt need to listen to at this moment._

 _"Welcome to Jurassic World, my little Fire."_

 _The last sentence echoed in my mind before everything faded back into darkness, and I knew I was in safe hands._

Indigo had given me her word, she had promised to not let anything happen to any of us. Yet it did happen.

I forced that memory out of my thoughts, and looked around. I really was, back at the hatchery. Well, not in it, but I could see it through the glass window.

Wait, wasn't I dead? Unless I somehow came back to life, but was that even possible? The physical pain I'd felt that night was completely gone. I hopped off the hard, dark green bed. Then I inspected where my side once had a large glass fragment lodged in. It was no longer there.

Huh, weird.

Suddenly, I came to my senses, and remembered my sisters.

Blue.

She was alive last time I saw her, maybe she was still alive? Please, oh please, let her be alive. I don't want to be alone, it's the worst feeling ever. And I knew what it felt like.

Then there was a clattering sound. I perked my head in the direction of the noise, and sprint under a metal table. Of course, I was too big and almost made it fall over, but I managed to keep quiet. There were suddenly multiple footsteps, and I made a low warning growl.

"Fire?" A girl said. Wait, I knew this voice. It was Amber! I thought she was dead? At least I had thought she was. Guess she survived too, somehow. Or was it the fact people were coming back alive?! No, that was too dumb.

I decided to crawl out, since I knew if there was any danger, I could easily take it down, now that I had healed.

'Amber?' I muttered. She looked over and smiled when she saw me, then ran over. I was extremely surprised when she flung her arms around me.

"Thank god you're alive!" She practically shrieked. Too loud. That was too loud. I broke away and chirped at her.

"You might be wondering how the hell you're alive..." Someone else said. I flipped my head over to see a guy, who looked slightly older than Amber, leaning against a counter. I've never seen this man before, so instincts, I growled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, I'm the one who saved you!" He shouted putting both his hands in front of him defensively.

'Yeah, well I'd rather be dead. Where's Blue?!' I questioned. He looked at me confused. Right, he can't understand me, I'd forgotten.

I scoffed and turned my head away irritatedly.

"Fire? Look, it's been two weeks since we found you, well, since that night, anyway..." Amber began and paused. I turned my gaze back to her. "Well. Indigo once told me you were very intelligent, come to think of it, almost as much as the Indominus Rex, so I'm hoping you can understand what I say."

'What the hell do you know about that!?' I snapped. She backed up a bit, a little frightened. I crooned in apology.

"The island has been evacuated, and I, along with Dean, here, were left behind. He's the island's most famous dinosaur vet, apparently." She said, muttering the last word. Dean rolled his eyes at her. I looked at him, then went back to Amber. Something wasn't right. If she was left behind, she'd be freaking out, worried, and anxious.

She was calm as day.

I let out a small growl, but didn't attack. "We couldn't find any of your sisters, and I knew how much you meant to Indigo. So, he was able to get all the glass out, clean, and get you on the right track to heal. Luckily you had just been thrown into a coma when you blacked out." She explained. I cocked my head confused. I was far, from healing.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Dean's explanation, not mine. I would've thought you were dead too."

Dean took a small step. "You were asleep for two weeks, I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

So people weren't coming back from the dead. That explains that. I sigh, chest still aching like crazy now that thoughts involving my sisters crossed my mind.

Why did all this have to happen?

"We've been trying to get a radio signal these past two weeks, but when the Indominus broke out, it supposedly destroyed the building that dealt with that kind of thing." Dean explained.

I was getting extremely impatient. I can't deal with their kind of problem when I have a problem to deal with. That was to find Blue.

I looked past them, and saw the hallway that led out of the hatchery building. I crouched down, ignoring what they had to say, and sprang past them. Amber yelped and Dean was cursing out at my sudden movement.

I didn't care if they were angry, or if they had saved me. All I wanted was to find my twin sister.

Blue's Pov

I ran, like hell, when I heard the thumps of Rexy. I know she had left me alone before, but I didn't know if she had changed her mind now. It's been...damn, I lost track. It's been awhile, since that day. The strange part is though, all the herbivore dinosaurs that had been killed, had laid eggs, so now there were new living dinosaurs roaming around, and those long necks are growing fast.

The thumps got louder and quicker, so I sprang in the other direction. I had no idea where I was going now, I was so far out from the paddocks, and I didn't recognize the area at all. I must've gone farther than last time I went exploring on my own, years ago.

Years ago...

When my sisters where alive, when my pack was happy. Now I've lost all of them, and for what?

I kept running, until the thumps slowed down, and I made another sharp turn.

Can never be too sure.

I found a cave, not that big, and the opening was big enough for me to get inside, and small enough so that the tyrannosaurus rex couldn't get through. Even some of those flying things were too big to get through, if they could even find the cave.

I crawled in, and spun around to take in the cave's details. It was perfect, there were a few small holes on the top side that let some light in. Not that big either to let any harmful dinosaurs in. I curled up in the corner, and snuck my head under my tail for comfort.

I tried to fall asleep, but it always ended badly. Every time I'd try to, I'd only be brought back to that day. I let my sisters die, and I hated myself for it. I was surprised I'd lasted this long. All I wanted was to die, but yet I was too much of a coward to let myself be killed by Rexy. Since that wouldn't be an option, I wanted to get as far away as I possibly could from the park. I knew how big this island was, and I tried to head to the opposite side of the island.

But what would be waiting for me there? Nothing, that's what. Just an empty beach, with miles of ocean surrounding, alone.

Alone, alone, alone...!

'UGH!' I screamed, making me bump my head on the rock. I groaned in pain, then slumped back on the ground.

I was alive, and I didn't deserve it at all. I missed them terribly, I missed Alpha, even Indigo. I was alone on this island, with a tyrannosaurus rex on the lose, probably trying to hunt me down. I didn't care if it killed me, but I didn't want to go through the pain.

I'm such a coward. I never should've been Beta, why did I even want the position?

I only had one thing keeping me sane left, and that was to make it across the island, even if there was nothing there. Who knows how long that could take? I was fast. But the island was enormous, and I mean, enormous.

I chittered softly in my corner, hoping it would all fade away. Maybe this was all a dream, I really hoped it was.

But it wasn't, and I had to accept that I'm the last one of my kind left, the last one of my pack. I scoffed. It wasn't even a pack anymore.

I'd die alone, and there wasn't any way to stop it.


	15. Chapter 14

*Flashbacks*

I was out of the park area by now, and past the field. It was weird to see young long necks walking around the dead huge ones. But, the dead ones were disappearing quickly. I ran at full speed, wondering whether this was a good idea or not. What if Blue was dead? No. Can't be, I saw her alive.

But it has been two weeks.

I couldn't think about that now, the important thing right now was to find her, weather she was dead or alive.

I hurried past the field, and got lost in my thoughts. Not good ones either.

Charlie had been the first to go. She was my innocent baby sister the rest picked on, even me sometimes. She looked up to Blue so much, and would do anything for her. Charlie would hardly get angry, or aggressive towards anyone, even Hoskins. She was always on her best behavior, and would come to me whenever she was sad, stressed, or angry. Echo had been the closest to her too. Now she was gone. I could've done something to keep it from happening, but I stood there like a moron, and I promised her she'd be okay.

What a liar I was.

Next was Echo. The second youngest. Again, I stood there unable to move because of my grief from Charlie, when I could've prevented their deaths. Echo was the quiet, timid, one. She didn't even start out that way, it was Blue's fault. Echo had fought Blue when they were just under a year old, and Blue had won, making Echo's jaw crooked. She had lost her aggressiveness, but she didn't lose her ability to stealth and go by unnoticed. And now I had gotten her killed.

Last was Delta, Blue's second in command, who was as ruthless as she was, maybe even more, but still did everything to keep the pack safe. She had fought all the grief from Echo and Charlie's deaths, and put her priorities straight, and went for the kill, but she had been unfortunate.

They were all gone, and now maybe even Blue, if she was even alive. I kept questioning myself over and over again: why did I deserve all this? I didn't deserve to be alive, and for them to be dead.

I stopped in my tracks, and broke down. The pain in my chest had been too much, the more I thought about it, the more pain it would bring.

'I can't go on like this...' I mumbled. I stumbled on the ground, and began screeching. I had gone without them for two weeks, but it felt as if it were yesterday.

Everything felt like it was yesterday. All the memories were flowing, tearing me apart, and once again, I had no strength to get up, and keep moving. I kept telling myself that Blue was alive, and I had to get ahold of myself to keep going.

To feel better.

But it was not going to get better.

I couldn't imagine how I would ever get through this. Or how anyone that loses someone gets through it. How was it possible I could ever feel this way?

I turned on my side, and let out a sigh. I tried catching my breath, but it was too hard.

Charlie...Echo...Delta..

I wasn't dead, I really thought I'd get to see them again, and some moron of a vet brought me back. Why couldn't he just leave me there?! Indigo and Owen are gone too, no way they care to come back to a world of danger.

Indigo. My caretaker who assured me she'd never leave any of us behind, had left. She left us all. She was a liar too.

I sat up after a long while. I felt that upsetting feeling fade away, and I was back on my feet. The chest ache still lingered, but I was better to keep moving.

I found myself at the falls, right beside the old park buildings. I couldn't help feel happy remembering a memory. A good memory.

 _"Where the hell could Blue have gone?!" Owen roared. I swear it sounded like he was having one of Rexy's tantrums and worse. I had given up and slumped on the ground, awaiting for Blue to return. She had told me she was planning on ditching and try to cross the island and back before we noticed, but I scoffed in her face for her ridiculous idea._

 _Guess that didn't stop her._

 _'Fire, where did Blue go?' Delta irritatedly asked. I huffed and said, 'She's trying to reach the other side of the island. No idea where she got the idea from. She won't get very far.'_

 _"Owen, it's getting very late, and I mean, it's four in the morning. Unless I'm taking a day off tomorrow, I suggest we do something other than stand around." Indigo grumbled, her arms crossed. I sighed, setting my head back down._

 _Soon, once it was getting bright out, and me and my sisters had fallen asleep out here, I awoke to footsteps. I picked my head up to find Blue trying to sneak past Owen, but failed, and he began yelling at her. We all woke up alerted._

 _"What the hell kind of shit did you just pull on us, Blue?!" Owen scolded. She growled and flipped her tail at him before walking away._

 _"Do not, walk away from me right now!" He yelled._

 _Blue ignored him and motioned the rest of us to follow._

 _Indigo rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Let's go Owen, no use in making a big deal about it now, I'm tired, I just want to go to sleep."_

 _Owen groaned loudly, and got on his motorbike. He grumbled his choice curse words before speeding off, the rest of us following behind._

 _'So Blue, did you make it all the way?' I asked as we make it to her paddocks. She waited until Echo, Charlie, and Delta went to their nests before saying, 'No, I didn't even make it halfway. The place is big. I'll make it next time.' She assured, and nuzzled me before going to her own nest._

 _She never tried it again._

I broke away from my thoughts, and realized where she could be headed to. The one place she said she'd go.

Blue was going to try and get across the island.

I never got why she even wanted to in the first place, we saw what's over there from the highest peak of the island. It's just an empty beach with jungle behind it, and ocean surrounding the whole island.

There's nothing there, is there?


	16. Chapter 15

*Going Back*

Four days later.

I sat impatiently back at my old home, here in Costa Rica. It had been so long, and it's been empty for five whole years. I hated it here. This wasn't my home, my real home is back at Isla Nublar, but Owen and Claire had made me leave along with them. That the island was no longer safe.

Hell, I didn't care.

I had to go back, but how? No one would dare go near the island if they're smart. These past three weeks haven't been easy, for any of us. But mainly me. That day Claire found shreds of blood and flesh laying around, then Amber's phone was beside it, I knew she was gone.

Then there was Fire. I abandoned her, left her there when the Indominus attacked her. Blue had saved us, if it hadn't been for her, Rexy would've never gotten back up and fought. I couldn't tell if Fire was dead, and even so, I hated to leave her there and rot.

The past three weeks I've been thinking of every possible way I could get back there, and get some closure.

It all came down to one last option: Owen and Claire.

I groaned, and grabbed my phone off the coffee table, and called Claire.

"Indigo!? I haven't heard from you since..." She trailed off. I sighed, and said, "I know. I'm sorry, it's just everything that's happened, it's been hard to talk to anyone. Try sitting in your house for three weeks straight." I grumbled. She chuckled and asked, "Well I'm guessing you didn't call to say hi, what is it?"

I hesitated for a second, then said, "I need you to come back with me. You and Owen. To Isla Nublar."

Immediately she yelled, "What?! You know that place is restricted! It's extremely dangerous, and there's no way we can survive there." She argued.

I sighed. "Please, Claire. Even if you guys don't stay, just please, find me a chopper to get me there. After that, I'll be on my own."

After a minute of silence, she finally said, "Fine, I'll call a chopper, but you're getting Owen. You want him, not me, so it's your problem." She retorted. I chuckled at remembering I had said that to her before.

"Fine." I said, before hanging up.

I dialed Owen's number. "Hey..." He softly said. Owen was the only one I'd spoke to in these entire three weeks. Not that it was every day, it had only been three times, and he knew what I went through, because he had also been grieving the deaths of his girls.

"Hi, Owen." I said.

"How are you doing?"

"Well, you know...good..." I mumble pausing. "Actually, I just ended a call with Claire."

"Wait, what?! I thought after she dragged you out of the island, you'd hate her forever." He said slightly chuckling. I shook my head. "I don't hate her, but I called you for the same reason."

"What?"

"I'm going back to Isla Nublar, Claire agreed to find me a helicopter, but she isn't so sure of staying. I wanted to know if you'd come along-" he cut me off.

"Of course I'm going! Do you have any idea how much I've been wanting to go back?" He eagerly said.

Wow. This was a lot easier with Owen.

"Great. Claire's at her sister's place right now, I'll let you know when we're going, but you should get to Costa Rica. I'll call you later." I said.

"Got it, see you soon." He said hanging up. I sighed, and put my phone down, not helping the smile tugging at my lips.

It's been awhile since I had let myself smile.

Next day.

I woke up to my phone ringing at eight in the morning, and I realized I had fallen asleep on my couch. I groaned and picked up. "Indigo, hi. I found us a pilot yesterday, I've arranged for the flight in a couple hours. Have you spoke to Owen?"

"Claire, you didn't need to wake up this early. But yeah. I talked to him, he's excited to go back, took a lot less convincing him than it did with you." I grumbled.

She scoffed on the other end. "Hey, you're lucky I agreed to help. So when's he arriving?" She asked, just as there was a knock on my door. I looked at it confused, and walked over.

I opened it to see Owen with a bag over his shoulders, and a smirk on his face. "Well, looks like he already has. He's standing at my door right now."

"Is that Claire? Oh god." Owen whispered. I rolled my eyes. "I heard that, Owen!" Claire yelled. I chuckled a little and stepped aside to let him in.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked Claire. She took a moment to reply, but then said, "Well, since Owen already got there, I'll be there soon. We can plan things once I arrive." She said and hung up.

I turned back to Owen, who was making himself at home. "Yeah. Grab anything you want, no problem." I mutter irritatedly. He looks back and smirks, then goes back to my fridge. "You don't happen to have any beer, do you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"No. Just cause I've been grieving, doesn't mean I drink every hour of the day." He groaned and shut the fridge.

"So...what exactly are we going to do there? I'm guessing this is about Fire and Amber, in your case." He questioned. I looked at the floor before saying, "I don't know. They're both dead, I think, but, I feel like I need to go back. To make things right."

"Yeah, and how exactly are you gonna do that?"

I leaned on the wall, and smirked slightly. "Guess we'll just have to find out when we get there, won't we?"

An hour an a half later, Claire arrived.

"So everyone's here. Good." Owen mumbled. I nodded, and turned over to Claire. "So, Claire, you planning on staying along or, leaving?" I asked.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, I can't just leave the two of you there, so, I suppose I'll come along." She finally agreed. I smiled gratefully, and turned to Owen.

"So, shall we leave?" I asked. They nodded, and we left the small house, and got inside Claire's silver car.

We got to the helicopter takeoff place an hour later, and spotted a guy in a white shirt and cargo shorts. "This is our pilot." Claire introduced. He nodded and waved in greeting, then went inside the chopper. I sighed, as we got in.

Slowly, the helicopter began taking off, and we were now in the air. Isla Nublar was around an hour in helicopter, so I decided I'd try getting some rest during the trip.

But all I could think of were the tragedies that took place. All the deaths. All the ones I abandoned. I might have screwed up with Fire, but I still wasn't so sure if she was dead. Blue seemed like she was killed, then she was back up and attacking the Indominus.

There still might be a chance Fire's alive, and I wasn't going to lose hope, because that was the true reason I was going back.

To fix what I could.

I'm coming back for you, Fire.


	17. Chapter 16

*Reunited*

It's been days, and I still haven't found Blue. I'm beginning to think she's really gone, but I don't want to accept it. Thinking she's out there somewhere, is the last thing that makes me keep going. I have to find her, but the island is just huge.

I make a stop when I feel the ground rumble faintly. The tyrannosaurus isn't so far behind, and I need to run. Now.

I sprint off past the bushes, just to fall over a hill of dirt. 'God dammit.' I muttered trying to get up. Shakily, I get up, and feel a woosh of air pass me. I blink my eyes and see a huge dinosaur head right before me.

Rexy.

She growls. I begin to chitter at her, wondering if she'll eat me or not. I stand straight, waiting for anything to happen, but nothing does. She keeps staring at me.

'What?!' I screech after a few seconds, causing her to pick her head up in shock. She shakes her head and says, 'You're the other raptor's sister that helped take the white one down.'

I tilt my head in confusion. Was she talking about Blue?

'Blue...helped you take the Indominus down?' I knew exactly she wouldn't listen, and she risked her life for nothing. Rexy snorted.

'I found her laying on the ground two days ago, she looked like she hadn't been eating, and upset.'

My hope raised up again as I asked, 'Is she alive?!' She looked annoyed. 'Of course she is. But when I found her, she didn't care if she died, and she looked weak from not eating, so I brought her along to help. But she refuses to eat anything I kill.'

'Since when does a tyrannosaurus rex, who killed a bunch of raptors years ago, help one now?' I grumble.

She growled again. 'It was self defense. I have no point on killing something I don't plan on eating. I have other things for food, you know.'

Now I felt a little bad. Everyone would misjudge her just because of her reputation, and how she can be aggressive. She took a glance at me before saying, 'She's over there, I don't have any reason to watch her now that you're here.' She turned and began walking away. I look over to where Blue was curled up next to a tree.

'BLUE!' I shriek in happiness. She picked her head up and screeched at seeing me. I ran at her and nudged her up. She stared at me in complete confusion.

'You're alive?!' She finally yelled. I chirped happily and nuzzled her. I practically broke down in front of her. 'I thought you were dead..' I mumble, my voice breaking. She chittered. 'Same here!'

I had no idea how happy I was, or why. I still grieved my three sisters, but this was the happiest I've been in so long. 'I missed you so much.' Blue chittered. I let out a small chitter.

I wasn't alone anymore.


	18. Chapter 17

*More Than Just The Two Of Us*

"Hey, Indigo, wake up. We're here." I heard Owen say as he shoved me around. I groaned and rub my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked cluelessly. Claire giggled and stepped out of the helicopter, along with the pilot.

"Nine thirty, come on!" Owen pressured, and I slowly stepped out into the white sand, covering my eyes from the bright sun. This didn't look anywhere near the park. I gave Claire a questioning look.

"We're on the east side of the beach, I thought it'd be better if we didn't go near the park. You know..." She explained. I nodded and looked at the big green forested mountains. Blue must be somewhere around here. And maybe even Fire.

"Right, well, I'm going in the forest, if any of you want to join." I muttered and started walking. Owen ran up beside me and gave me a small assuring smile. Claire began walking over as the pilot yelled, "I'll stay here, guard the chopper, alone. I guess." He mumbled.

I turned back. "It might be best, I mean, if you come long, it's possible you'll be killed." I said with a smirk and shrugging. He glanced around a little worried and went in the chopper. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Claire asked. I hesitated to respond, but Owen said, "To find Blue, and wether Fire is alive or not. If she is, she'll be traveling with her."

My eyes lit up at his sentence. He was hopeful too. I smiled at him warmly, and the three of us walked into the woods.

Fire's Pov

It's been a few hours since Rexy had left, and we were walking to who knows where.

"Blue, where are we going?" I asked her. She sniffed the air before saying, "We should find something to eat."

"Well, there isn't anything around in miles." I muttered. I noticed she was staring at something, and I turned to her gaze.

There was a, what were those called? I forgot. It was a small white animal hopping around, and Blue dashed for it. The animal looked shocked and didn't have time to run, and was snatched up by Blue.

'Got the food.' She chirped.

'So that solves that problem.' I began. She brought it over and tore it in half, then gave the other half to me. I finished it quickly, and asked her, 'So, as I was saying, where are we going?'

She looked at me curiously then said, 'Across the island.'

Right, that's what I had assumed before I found her. 'Why across the island? There's nothing there.' I asked. She looked down for a second, then back.

'You don't know that.' She grumbled before taking off. 'Wait- Blue!' I yelled and ran after her. I had no clue why she was making a big deal out of it, but I felt like I hurt her, so I just decided to follow.

Blue's Pov

Fire was right, last time I glimpsed the whole island from the highest peak, there hadn't been anything there. But I had an instinct to go there, like something was waiting on the other side of that mountain.

Now that I thought of it, how were we going to get over the mountain? It was hard enough getting to the tallest one, but this one was much more steep.

I found myself in one of my furthest memories.

 _'Hey, Delta! Stop it! Go away!' I heard Echo snarl. I look over and Delta was trying to pick a fight with her. 'Oh come on! You took on Blue, why not me?! Maybe if you're lucky, your jaw will go back to normal.' She taunted. Echo hissed and clawed at her, making Delta yelp. 'You want more of that?!' Echo yelled. Delta hissed back at her before giving up and walking away._

 _Charlie saw the whole thing, and simply yawned, then went to her nest. It was getting dark out, and Owen and Barry had gone home. I wasn't tired at all, and I needed something to do. I groaned when I walked around the entire paddock, and found nothing. Then, out of nowhere, there was a hiss._

 _It wasn't any of my younger sisters either. I immediately thought of Fire, and ran over to the gate. I was right about one thing, it was a raptor. But it wasn't Fire._

 _'Hi!' It said. It was a small male velociraptor, and it was covered in red and blue feathers. It looked nothing like the rest of us. Who was he?_

 _'Who are you, and why are you around my pack?' I snapped. The small velociraptor, who wasn't that taller than me, backed up a bit. I realized he wasn't opposing any threats. It made me relax a little._

 _'I didn't think there were any other raptors on this island. My brother took me somewhere really high on one of the mountains, it's so cool up there, and I saw a bunch of other dinosaurs.' He explained excitedly._

 _'There's more?' I asked confused. He nodded his head a little. 'I'm Thunder.' He introduced himself. He looked around him and asked, 'What is this?' He said referring to the paddock. 'It's my home, it's called a paddock.'_

 _'How come you don't have feathers?' He asked. I looked at him confused. 'I hatched this way, same as my four sisters.'_

 _He cocked his head. 'But the rest of us have feathers, except one. He never told me why he doesn't have any.'_

 _I chirped at him. He was a very curious raptor and asked so many questions. I never even met a male raptor either, and it was amazing._

 _'Well, we didn't choose to hatch without feathers.' I muttered._

 _'Hey! You should come with me, and see my family.' He chirped._

 _'I can't leave my paddock. Where do you live?' I asked. He turned his head to the side and tilted it upwards, looking at the mountains._

 _'On the other side of those.'_

 _I turned to his gaze, and scoffed. 'You came from the other side?! But there's nothing there!'_

 _He looked upset, and said, 'Well, then where do you think I came from?' He paused to glance at a flashing light. 'This side of the island is small, wait until you see the other.'_

 _I sighed, and said, 'Well I can't go there. Wait for me tomorrow night at the falls. I'll try and find you. My sisters and I are supposed to go for a run, and I'll be able to come with you.' I explained. He looked a little disappointed. 'I have to be back home before it's light out. If my brother finds out, he'll be angry.'_

 _I growled in irritation. 'Fine, well, I'll get there anyway.' I said._

 _He jumped in excitement. 'Great! I'll be there waiting.' He said. I chirped at him before I started walking back to my nest, but he stopped me._

 _'Hey! I never got your name?'_

 _I turned my head at him and chittered. 'I'm Blue.'_

I snapped out of my thoughts. Now I had remembered why I always wanted to go there, why I thought there was something, or someone, waiting.

Fire and I aren't the only raptors left on this island.


	19. Chapter 18

*The Other Pack*

It's been hours since we've been walking around in the jungle, and I didn't even know if Blue was going the right way. I'd been following her this entire time, and she's mostly been quiet, except for when we thought we heard screeching.

I sighed and stopped. 'Blue, let's take a break, we have no clue where we're going, and it's starting to get dark.'

'No! We can't stop now, come on! We're not that far.' She said.

I groaned and said, 'Yeah, well, I'm not so sure about that. I know you haven't been out this far, not even you can run as fast as I can.'

'Is that a challenge?' She grumbled.

I huffed in her face before saying, 'No. It's not. I'm just saying, you haven't been out here, and I think we're lost, and that you don't really know where we're going.' I pointed out.

She began to get irritated. 'So what, I'm lying? Maybe you know how to get there!'

'I don't! And I'm not trying to argue, Blue. So let's just find somewhere to sleep-' I trailed off when I heard distant rustling, and familiar footsteps. I wasn't so sure about it though, and I turned back to Blue who was looking at me confused.

She shook hear head and argued, 'You know, I'm not the one who's lying here, you're the one who told us all nothing would happen, then what happens? Charlie, Echo, and Delta are dead! That is your fault!' She shrieked. I turn back at her shocked, but then explode on her.

'I said, if you all followed my orders, we'd all be okay. You're the one who made them turn me, and on Owen! If it weren't for you, they'd still be alive, and the Indominus would have died earlier. I did everything, to get you back on my side, but you ran off, left Charlie to die! You don't think these past days have been hard on me either? I think about them every night, over and over again, about what went wrong, and why I wasn't able to do anything about it. So do not blame it on me! This was your fault, yours!'

I sprint off into the jungle, leaving her behind, and ran for who knows where. I didn't get that far though, because the rustling noises were back, and this time closer. I growl, and before I knew it, Blue was running towards me.

'There's someone here.' She stated. I growl at the moving brush, and hissed when something jumped out at me. I flinched and clawed at it, and Blue snarled. 'It's another raptor!' She yelled. I look at the floor and a medium sized velociraptor is growling, and trying to get up. This one had a few feathers on its arms, and its back had olive green streaks going all the way to its tail.

'Get out of our territory! I thought we had agreed-' he mumbled. A male raptor? Since when are there male dinosaurs on this island? I looked at him confused, then he suddenly backs up a little.

'You aren't from around here, are you?' He asked.

'Wait, there's more of us out here?!' I shrieked. Blue backed up a little and nervously snarled. I turned to her and motioned her to stand down, and she did.

'Huh?' He said.

'Who are you?' I asked him curiously. He tilted his head. 'I'm Denver. You shouldn't be here, if my pack finds out..' He began, but another raptor burst out from the trees.

'Who are they? Are they from Thunder's pack?' A female raptor asked. She wasn't that bigger than Denver, but looked more stern. He shook his head uncomfortably, not taking his eyes off of us. She stood straight and chirped at us.

'Then where are you two from?' She asked.

I managed to say, 'I'm Fire, this is my sister Blue. We're coming from the park.' I explained, half stuttering. She eyed us carefully.

'The place with weird buildings?' She asked. I nodded.

'It's not safe over there, there are people who came over here and took some of the dinosaurs down there. I don't know what happened to them.'

'Well, our pack was fine there, until someone screwed up.' I said gesturing at Blue, who only snapped at me. I hissed back at her, then there were faint calls.

They both looked back. 'You two should get out of here, we may not seem bad, but if you meet the rest of my pack..' She said sighing, and scurried off from where she had come from. Denver chittered at us, before following after.

Seconds later, everything went quiet again. I looked at Blue and glared, before running into another direction.

'Fire! Wait!' She called and I angrily stopped, my back turned to her. She let out a small huff before she said, 'I know it was my fault. I shouldn't have took it out on you, I just still haven't been able to accept the fact that...they're all gone.' She said mournfully.

I eased up a little, and turned my head over at her. 'I can't believe they're really gone.' Blue mumbled looking away. I sighed and turned all the way to face her.

'I know.' I replied, causing her to turn her head over.

'Owen's gone. Indigo's gone. Charlie, Echo, and Delta are dead. I don't even know how I can go on this way. What's there left for us now? We have nowhere to go, no one left.' I said. I knelt on the ground and curled my tail.

'Right...I've thought the same thing.' She agreed, and knelt down beside me, and like that, it got dark, just a small streak of light left, and we both drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

*A Second Chance*

Warning: I cried writing this, idk about you, but just letting ya know what might happen... *sniffles*

Something bites me hard, making me wake up alertedly. I noticed it was still dark out, and I look around to see other velociraptors surrounding us. Blue is snarling and snapping her jaws at them. I get up in shock, then the pain from the bite shoots back, making me stumble over.

'Fire!' Blue called. I groan and watch the same one bounce back into the bushes, and another one approaching me.

'I thought we made it clear your side of the island is past those damn mountains, not over here.' A male raptor scolded. I hissed at him, warning him to back off, but he just snaps at me again, and I yelp.

'No! Get off her!' Blue snarls, but is pushed back by another one. I shriek at the sight of my sister being attacked, and I pushed the one off me. I bit down on the other, and threw him to the ground, and made him screech. I growl at him, warning him to get back up. Blue stands up and hisses at the others.

'Why are you here?!' Another growled.

I look over the young raptor I came across before, Denver, and he was nervously hiding behind a tree, along with the other young one.

I snap out of it when I'm clawed by the same one that had me pinned down. I'm guessing he was the alpha of his pack, since everyone else backed off. Blue screeched and was again, brought down by two other raptors, making her snarl and growl.

'Get the hell off of me!' I screeched, but no answer, he bites down, and I yelp.

Now my vision is getting blurry, and I can hear Blue's calls for help, but then again, it's only the two of us, and no one is going to help.

I fight back one more time, before I'm clawed again, and start loosing focus.

I can't hear well anymore, but I manage to see someone approaching, someone familiar. Then two other people follow behind him, and my attention turns to a familiar girl, before there are gunshots, and I hear the rest of the raptors scattering into the forest, some thumping on the ground.

The three people smell familiar, but I can hardly think to remember. Suddenly, a face appears in my view.

It's Indigo.

There's a loud buzzing noise, and faint voices in the background. I feel extremely heavy, and the warm light is making me sleepy. I sigh, realizing I'm back at the infirmary. I didn't even attempt to escape this time, I felt exhausted from everything, and I just wanted to rest.

I close my eyes, and fall into a dream.

 _I realize I'm at the meadow. It's warm, not hot, and the wind felt good on my skin. I watched as the sun was beginning to set, and on the opposite side, the full moon is rising above the ocean. I start to hear chirps and chittering behind me._

 _I turn around, and my four sisters are running around in the meadow having fun, and they were happy. I couldn't help the smile tugging at my jaws at seeing them._

 _I knew this was a dream, but I was still happy._

 _'Charlie! Get back here!' Echo shouted to her, as she ran across the golden grass and flower beds. She giggled and kept running, and Delta had begun to chase after her. I walked over to Blue and Echo, who were laying down under the big oak tree, and relaxing under the shade._

 _'Hi Fire!' Echo greeted warmly. I smiled at her. 'Hey, Echo.' I sat down in between them, and watched as Delta playfully caught on Charlie, making them both fall on the grass. I chuckled at them._

 _'Charlie's being a child as always.' Blue said._

 _'Yeah. But I like her that way, she's our baby sister.' I told her. Echo nodded in agreement, and finally, Delta and Charlie came back._

 _'Fire, did I ever tell you how amazing this place is?' Charlie said in between breaths._

 _'Yeah, I think so.' I replied._

 _'I've missed you and Blue so much.' Delta suddenly said as she nuzzled me. Blue snorted. 'What are you talking about? We've been here since yesterday.'_

 _I feel all my emotions flow at once, and I swear I'm about to break down, but instead, I say, 'So have I, Delta.'_

 _Charlie and Delta sit beside us, and we watch as the sun sets completely, and we look up, and there are millions of stars covering the entire sky, with the full moon beaming its light at us. I breathe in the fresh air, and enjoy the last moment I'll have with my family._

 _I'm really happy, and I thank whoever gave me a second chance to make it right with my three sisters._

 _Everything was perfect._

 _I look over at them and take in the moment as I say, 'Echo, Delta, Charlie...I love you all so much, and I'm so sorry for everything that happened.'_

 _Blue nudges me and playfully growls. I chuckle. 'And of course, you too, my Blue twin.' She chirps in happiness, and sets her head back down._

 _Charlie, Echo, and Delta get up from their spots, and Charlie approaches me and nuzzles me. 'It's okay, we all know it wasn't your fault.' She says softly. Delta and Echo nod in agreement. I smile at them._

 _'I love you Fire!' Echo says beginning to walk off. Delta nudges me. 'Cheer up, we'll wait for you when you arrive.'_

 _I look at her questioningly. 'Arrive where?' I asked._

 _She smirks and says, 'I don't know, it's a surprise.' Then runs off after Echo. Charlie begins to follow them but stops, and turns her head back._

 _'I'll miss you and Blue. Tell her I say hi.' She smiles._

 _I begin to break down in front of my sisters, but I feel comfortable about it. Echo turns back and says, 'Goodbye, Fire.'_

 _'Goodbye.' I mumble, closing my eyes. Suddenly, there was a woosh of air passing, and I opened my eyes._

 _Charlie, Delta, and Echo had disappeared._

I wake up to someone shoving me lightly. Indigo is standing before me, with a warm smile on her face. I whine and threw myself at her, practically breaking down in cries. She gasps in shock, but giggles at seeing me up.

"Hey, I'm here, I told you I don't abandon family, didn't I?" She chuckles. I chirp in agreement, and spotted Blue on another bed like the one I was on, and she was with Owen and...Claire?

I look at my caretaker, and hear another pair of footsteps entering the room.

"Well, looks like our Fire girl woke up." I spot Amber approach.

"Hey Amber." Indigo greets softly, giving her a smile.

"Are Fire and Blue better?" She asks. Indigo nods, and Amber kneels beside the bed and smiles.

"Don't run away again this time, ok?" She giggles. I chirp, watching her get back up.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Amber says, and walked away.

I look back at my caretaker, and she seems more happy than she's been in a while. I could tell she had been grieving too, and she had gone through a hard time, just like me and Blue had.

I wasn't sure, whether it was seeing my sisters in a dream, or whether it had been something else, but it was helping the aches disappear. And on top of that, I had reunited with Indigo.

I looked over to where Blue was curled up, asleep. Owen smiling and talking quietly with Claire. Even they seemed happier now.

I exhaled softly, feeling more relaxed than I've been in a long time.

Then I started to feel the pressure and negativity inside me drain away, and after so much grieving, I felt like I was finally starting to let go.


	21. Chapter 20

*Back To Where It All Began*

A few hours passed.

All I could think of was: now that it was over, what was next for us.

Indigo and Owen are back, but they said they can't stay, or it would make the government or InGen suspicious, but that they'd visit.

Would me and Blue be left on the island? Or would we be taken somewhere else? I didn't want to think about it right now, because all I could feel now was sadness and happiness at the same time, if that made sense.

It was a good, yet bad feeling.

I chirped at her as I rested my head on her legs. I felt very calm and safe, just like when I had hatched.

Then Claire's voice broke the silence.

"Indigo, Owen and I have an idea. You'll like it, and I'm starting to think Blue and Fire would like it as well."

She turned over with a blank expression, before Claire said, "You might want to see this."

Indigo sighed and turned back to me. "I'll be quick, wait here with Blue, okay?" She said and got off the bed, and followed Claire and Owen into a small room.

I turned to Blue, who had fallen asleep soundly on her bed.

I sighed, and laid my head down. A few minutes later, the three of the came bursting back inside my room.

I growled at the loud noise.

"This is great! I mean, I wasn't so sure whether I could've left them here, but if they aren't alone, then maybe they have a chance." Indigo blurted happily. I cocked my head cluelessly, and jumped off the bed, walking over to Blue.

"We'll need to go back to the chopper, it's big enough to carry all of us, not for that long, but just to get them to the north side of the island. We have enough fuel to get back to the closest city on Costa Rica..." Owen rambled. I nipped on Blue to wake her up. She snarled and leaped off.

'What the hell?!' She shrieked. I chirped at them and walked beside to Blue.

'I think they found another raptor pack we can fit in.' I say softly. Blue's head perked up in amusement. 'Thunder's?' She asked eagerly. I had no idea who she was asking about, and I said, 'Don't know. They're supposed to be on the north part of the island.'

She tilted her head. 'That's where he lives!' She yelled and she started trotting around the room, knocking over glass and trays.

"Blue!" Owen scolded.

Claire and Indigo laughed, Owen joined them too, and I sighed in happiness.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

We walked out, not going near the plaza, and went straight into the forest. We passed by the meadow, and I remembered my dream. The sun was completely out, and it was shining on the oak tree in the distance.

I chittered, and followed Owen, Indigo, and Claire, along with Blue, up the hill. Awhile later, I started to recognize the area. We were near the falls.

"Hey, mind if we make a quick detour?" Owen asked.

"Don't see why not." Indigo said passing Claire. She gave them both an annoyed look before deciding to follow.

The huge gray walls were torn apart, trucks flipped over, and trees wrecked. We came across the large paddock gates, and they had also been destroyed. I wandered around before I dashed inside.

"Fire!" Indigo called to me, but I ignored her. Blue ended up following behind, and took in her surroundings.

'So this is where it started?' She mumbled, gazing past the thick brush, then jumped at the sudden rustling. I snapped my gaze over and heard a distinct growl. I snarled at it, making it stop. The others ran over upon hearing the snarls, and then something jumped out.

I didn't know what it was, but there was something I knew for sure.

It wasn't a raptor.


	22. Chapter 21

*Genevieve*

I stared down at the grayish white dinosaur snapping her jaws at me, but then loosened up when she realized we weren't a threat. She wasn't that much smaller than I was, only about half my size. I realized she looked all too familiar.

"It's a hatchling." Owen mumbled after minutes of silence. I stared down at her, and it made a chittering noise before Blue growled.

"Is that a..." Indigo stammered.

Claire panted and said, "An Indominus Rex."

The small hatchling hissed and took a step back. 'Who are you?' I asked her. She tilted her head at the recognition of my clicks.

'Why is it so alone here?' She shrieked, causing Blue to jump back. I stood my place, watching her closely.

'You mean quiet?' I said. The white hatchling nodded.

Was the Indominus that died just weeks ago her mother? I chittered nervously, and looked back at the three startled faces. They weren't moving until Owen took a step forward, making the hatchling hiss again.

"Whoa, stand down." He ordered her. Claire snapped out of it and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?! It's another Indominus Rex, it won't hesitate to kill!"

Owen sighed and pulled away from Claire's reach.

"She's a baby. There's still a chance she won't turn out like her mother if we do something about it. Think about it, the first indominus didn't have contact with anything or anyone, so she had instincts to simply kill and eat. This one doesn't yet." He explained. Indigo sighed and stepped forward, nodding at him.

"Alright...I guess you have a point. What do you suppose we do though, we can't stay with it." Claire asked uneasy.

"Well, I do have an idea.." Indigo began with a smirk. We all turned to her but before she said anything, Owen said, "Hold on, we need to give her a name first."

Owen turned to her, while she nervously chirped. 'Who is he?' She questioned. I turned over to her and let out an assuring chitter.

'He's Owen, the alpha of our pack. He won't hurt you, he wants to name you.' Blue explained. She chittered back.

'Name?'

'Yep! My name is Fire, and this is my sister Blue.'

Owen kneeled down and slowly put his hand in front of him, stretching it towards her. She growled a little before letting him have her trust. Owen stroked her head, making him chuckle.

"Okay, I give up. Can't think of any." He says getting back up. Indigo chuckled, and sighed as she said, "Alright, we'll decided on the way, come on."

I looked back at the white scaled dinosaur. 'Come on!' I eagerly said, nudging her over to the rest of us, but she gave me a confused expression. 'Go where?' She asked.

Blue snorted. 'With us. You can join our pack!' She mumbled. She looked back at the hatchling.

'I've never left this place before.'

I chuckled and nudged her to walk again. She growled and said, 'Okay, where to?'

We walked out of the large paddock enclosure, and headed back down the hill until we made it to the falls. We ended up stopping because the hatchling had insisted on staying at the falls for a bit.

'This is so cool! What is this?!' She screeched excitedly. I chirped at her.

'They're the falls. Me and my sisters would come here almost every night and run out here. Whenever we'd get lost, we had agreed to meet back here, and wait until we all returned home.' Blue told her. She stared at the falls intently, gazing at the white cascades splashing onto the small lagoon. She reminded me of when Charlie saw them for the first time, and had refused to leave for hours, no matter what Blue, Owen, or I would say. That's actually the reason we had made it our meeting spot in the first place.

The peaceful silence ended when Owen muttered, "She really seems to like the waterfall." Claire exhaled and smiled, before she nodded in agreement.

A few seconds later, Indigo blurted, "I know the perfect name for her."

I snapped my gaze back to her, along with Blue and the hatchling. Owen waited impatiently for her idea.

Indigo smiled as the baby Indominus tried nipping at the cascades from the edge of the ground, but ended falling in. She snarled and swam back to the grass. Claire, Owen, and Indigo chuckled, while Blue and I stared in astonish.

She really was a lot like Charlie.

"Genevieve." Indigo finally stated. The hatchling flicked her gaze at her, agreeing with the choice. Owen chuckled.

"Why Genevieve?"

"It means white cascade. She's a white dinosaur, and likes the cascades. What more of an explanation do you need than that?" She said. Claire took a few steps forward. "True, it does make a good fit for her."

Owen grinned at Claire for using her instead of it.

He turned back and nodded.

"Welcome to Isla Nublar, Genevieve." He softly said.


	23. Chapter 22

*The Sea*

We walked through the jungle up until it got dark, and they decided to set camp. As for Genevieve, we've actually been getting along, despite the fact Blue and I hadn't told her about her mother dying, or the fact she was the one at fault for this whole situation. Luckily, she had never met her mother, since she hatched about a week ago, and has been alone since. I felt a little bad for her, no one should be abandoned and left alone. Did the people who make her just decide to leave her to die?

I didn't know, but Owen had a point. She might be an Indominus, but she can still grow up differently and not end up being a killing machine like the other one did.

'What's that noise?' Genevieve asked curiously.

I picked my head up from the ground, and listened. I was able to hear the ocean a bit far from here.

'It's the sea.' I told her. Blue grumbled in her sleep, making Owen chuckle. I shifted on my other side, and curled up next to Gen.

'What's the sea?' She questioned. I sighed, and said, 'It's the water that surrounds the island. It looks like it goes on forever. But eventually, after venturing the ocean a long time, you reach land...and you aren't alone anymore.'

She looked at me a little confused.

Owen broke the silence. "Looks like you're both getting along."

I chirped at him softly, before looking over at Indigo and Claire, who were sleeping inside the tent. Owen had decided he'd stay up, making sure nothing would happen during the night.

I turn back at the gray-white hatchling, who had cuddled up against me.

'What's past the ocean? In the land, I mean.' She asked quietly.

'More humans, animals. I don't know for sure. I've never been.' I answered.

She slightly shuffled around, before asking another question. 'Do you think we'll get there?' I turned to her confused. I wasn't so sure what she was asking. She put her head down, and mumbled, 'I know my mother...she's not coming back, if I even had one. But the lady said she had a place for me to go, right? We won't be drifting in the ocean alone forever, we'll hit land soon...' She cooed, and shut her eyes.

I nudged her lightly, and saw as she fell asleep.

She was a smart hatchling, I'll give her that. I admired how strong she was too, and wished I had been like her at the beginning. Yet there's only so much someone can handle, right?

I took a glance over at Owen, who had moved over and sat on a rock, and leaned against a tree, gazing out towards the direction of the ocean.

Maybe Genevieve was right.

I let out a relaxed sigh, and leaned my head back on the ground, curling myself around Genevieve, and shut my eyes.

We wouldn't be drifting in the sea forever.

I woke up to Blue and Genevieve's persistent nudging, to get me up. I groaned at them and stood up. I looked behind me, and the tent had been taken apart. Claire, Indigo, and Owen were eating when they noticed I'd woken up.

Owen groaned and said, "Blue, I told you to let her sleep."

She flicked her tail at him and turned away. Claire and Indigo chuckled at Owen's failed command.

I grumbled at Blue, causing her to just huff in response.

'You know I like to sleep a lot.' I muttered irritatedly. Genevieve nudged me, and I turned over.

'We should go see the ocean!' She eagerly chirped. I crooned at her and said, 'Maybe, it's Alpha's decision.'

She groaned frustratedly before her attention was caught by a medium-sized bird walking around not so far from us. Genevieve growled, and dashed for it, easily catching it before it took notice.

'I got us food!' She said.

Blue turned over proudly, and walked over.

The bird was actually pretty big than the ones I've seen before. It was enough for the three of us.

After eating, they packed up, and we kept walking.

Not that long in, Claire decided to ask, "So, you never told us where you're planning to take Genevieve." She pointed out. Indigo looked back and smirked, then spun around, almost bumping into Owen.

He chuckled before being pushed away, and Indigo continued on. "We should be close." I tilted my head in confusion, then I felt the ground rumble.

'Son of a...' I began before Claire and Owen widened their eyes and glared at Indigo. She just shrugged, and motioned us to follow.

They ran behind the bushes.

I turned back at Blue and Genevieve, then heard, "Blue! Fire! Get over here, the Indominus is part T-Rex, maybe Rexy will take her in!" Indigo whispered.

The thumps got more noticeable, and the ground rumbled louder.

Genevieve looked at me uneasy.

Blue kept watch as I asked Gen, 'Don't you want to meet your new mom?' Her eyes lit up and turned to the direction of the thumps.

'She's going to have a new family.' Blue realized. I nodded at her in agreement, and she took a few steps back until she was standing next to me.

'Hey, Blue. It's okay! It's good she has someone the size she'll be when she fully grows. I mean, imagine what'll happen if she stands around a bunch of raptors?' I pointed out to her. She cocked her head at me in response, then huffed, looking away.

I heard Owen curse under his breath as the thumps became closer.

Genevieve turned to me.

"I'll see you two again, right?'

'Of course, you're part raptor too, you know. And you'll always be part of our pack.' Blue explained a little disappointed she was leaving. I looked at her proudly.

I nudged Genevieve softly. Then, the huge head of Rexy appeared from out from the trees, as she made a soft croon when seeing Genevieve.


	24. Chapter 23

*Rexy's New Daughter*

I took a few steps back as Rexy stepped forward, not taking her eyes off of Genevieve. I really hoped this would work. I then remembered that Rexy had the chance to kill Blue twice before, yet she didn't. I didn't think this would be any different. I watched her sniff around her.

'You look like the white one I killed.' Rexy admitted. I mentally shrieked. Now Genevieve had a reason to hate her.

Gen took a small step back and chittered.

Rexy realized she wasn't like the other Indominus and cooed at her in apology. Instead of Genevieve attacking, she dashed forward and nudged Rexy. I looked at her amazed. Again, the tyrannosaurus crooned, lowering her head down and lightly nuzzled on the hatchling.

It worked.

Genevieve stepped back and chirped at her new mother, and asked, 'Can I stay with you?'

Blue and I stood there speechless as Rexy stood straight up, and turned around, motioning her to follow.

'Come.' She said.

She eagerly began trotting behind Rexy, before taking a glance back at us and saying, 'Bye!' I loosened up and took a step forward.

'Bye, Genevieve.'

We watched them disappear into the thick trees, and waited as the thumps became distant, until they were no longer heard.

We walked the opposite direction before we came upon the beach. It felt warm out here, calm, and peaceful. I flinched when Blue sprang to the shore, where the tide was washing in. Owen and the others laughed at her sudden silliness. I decided to join her in the water, and eventually, Indigo and Owen had gotten in as well, except for Claire.

"Claire! Come on!" Owen whined at her, and all she did was cross her arms and roll her eyes, not being able to hold back her grin. I chirped at her, agreeing with Owen.

"Yeah Claire! I mean, unless you want to stay sweaty from all the walking." Indigo pointed out. That made Claire groan as she realized her point, and stepped closer to the shore.

Owen chuckled as Blue splashed her with her tail, making Claire shriek in frustration. "Thanks, Blue." She grumbled. The others laughed, and I turned to my sister.

'Nice.' I chirped. Blue chittered happily and dove into the clear water. I could see she was trying to catch the small fish swimming at her feet.

Claire slowly entered the cool water, and cringed at the temperature. "It's not that cold." Owen taunted. She tilted her head in an annoyed manner, and took another step in.

"This is amazing. I don't know how long it's been since I actually went to the beach. And the thought I lived on the island for five years..." Indigo began. Claire chuckled at her, as Owen smirked. "Same."

Owen suddenly splashed Indigo, and knocked Claire into the water all the way.

"OWEN!" They both yelled in unison. He looked over his shoulder to see Claire soaked, sitting under the water.

"Woops." He mumbled a little afraid of Claire. Indigo splashed Owen, only making him laugh and splash back. I went under the water and accidentally knocked him over. I didn't notice until I felt a large splash from underwater. I picked my head out and saw Claire and Indigo bursting out laughing at him, which only taunted him more.

Blue chirped at him as he groaned, and struggled to get up.

"Really, Fire?" He said. I nudged him in response.

"You really should've seen that coming." Claire said with a grin.

Awhile later, we got out of the water, and it felt nice drying in the sun. We were still walking along the beach, which made them walk slower because of the sand. At some point I could hear the tyrannosaurus' thumps very far away, but no one else heard it, and they faded away not that long after.

It was a little quiet, since everyone was tired of walking, and we ended up taking a small break on the way.

Soon, I was able to see something blue and white in the distance, but I couldn't tell what it was from here. As we approached, I noticed it was a helicopter.

Some guy hopped out, looking around frantically.

"Trevor! Over here!" Claire shouted at him. His gaze snapped over and his eyes widened when he saw Blue and I.

"Are those velociraptors?!" He overreacted. Owen groaned and Indigo rolled her eyes. "Yes." Claire simply answered. The guy looked over and calmed down.

"Well, I'm guessing if you guys aren't dead yet, then they're not lethal.." He trailed off, taking a small breath.

"Oh they're lethal, alright." Indigo mocked.

Owen and Claire chuckled.

"But-"

"But! They won't kill you. So calm down." She continued.

The guy relaxed completely now, and looked at us.

"Cool, raptors." He mumbled and hopped back into the helicopter.

Owen scoffed as he turned over to Blue and me. "There's a much easier way over the mountains, you know." He said softly, stroking Blue's head. She chirped at him and nuzzled his hand. Claire turned over, and asked, "Well, we're here now. Shall we go?"

I didn't expect at all to ride in one of these helicopters. Not to mention, it was crowded, very, crowded. Claire was sitting next to the Trevor guy, who was flying the helicopter, and in the back were Owen, Indigo, Blue and I.

They had to crowd on one side as Blue tried to claw into the seat. She kept moving as the chopper moved around, and made turns. I couldn't help myself from scraping the floor, which now had a bunch of claw marks on them everywhere.

I bet whoever saw this would wonder what the hell could've done it. Oh well.

At least Blue had cuddled into a ball on the seat, and had a better chance of not falling around everywhere when the helicopter made sharp turns. I kept cringing every time. I felt like I was gonna fall off, and I knew we were hundreds of feet up in the air. I didn't like it one bit.

Finally, we were over the mountains completely, and the helicopter was moving smoothly now. I relaxed, and slowly walked over to the window.

It looked amazing from up here.

It reminded me of the highest mountain Blue had took me to. But we were a lot higher now, and I could see everything.

I sighed softly, and wondered once again, what would happen once Owen and Indigo left.

Millions of thoughts of what could end up happening clouded my mind. Some good, some bad.

But whatever did happen, I knew Blue would stand by my side the entire time.


	25. Chapter 24

*Trained*

I shifted around when the helicopter came to a stop at a white sandy beach. The water looked so clear too, and I could see the ocean for miles ahead. I've never been this far out in the island, and too much was going through my mind that I had no idea why exactly we were here.

Indigo nudged me lightly, and I turned over to see her give me an assuring smile. Blue yawned getting out of the helicopter, and as soon as she hit the sand, she laid down and curled up.

I jumped out and squawked at Blue, making her startle back up. She grumbled and stepped away. Turning back, I watched Owen, Claire, Indigo and Trevor talking.

"I don't get why you didn't just use a vehicle to get here. It would've been so much faster." He said.

Owen chuckled as he said, "Well, most of them were destroyed or flipped over, others were out of fuel, and then there's the fact the engine makes a lot of noise. Probably attracts the other raptors or tyrannosaurus on the island." He explained.

Trevor nodded understandingly, and looked past him at us. "Well, I've got enough fuel to pick Amber and Dean. The weight shouldn't waste a lot of fuel, so you three can wait here until I bring them back, then we leave."

I crooned sadly.

They were already leaving today? Or tomorrow? It's too soon! I hadn't even thought much on how I was going to go on without my caretaker, or our alpha. I had tried to let myself think it wasn't a big deal, but now I wasn't so sure.

I guess the good news was she said she'd visit...but when would that be?

Claire sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, and Indigo and Owen grabbed a few things out of the helicopter.

"That should make it lighter." Owen smirked.

He turned over with a gray bag in his hands, and I began to smell something familiar. Blue also perked her head up at the smell.

It's been too long indeed, since we ate the white mice.

Indigo giggled when Owen took one out slowly.

"Eyes up." He commanded.

We both picked are heads higher.

He smiled and took a few steps aside. "And...we're moving!"

Blue and I followed along him attentively.

"Owen, you're not required to train them anymore." Claire said giggling.

He flicked his gaze back at her grinning, "I know, but I've missed this."

Owen turned back and walked away from the chopper, not taking his eyes off of us. We kept following until we came to a stop.

"Good..." He added. I chirped at him before he threw me a rat, and I took my time eating it. He looked at Blue who was waiting impatiently for hers, and then he said, "And Blue...this one's for you."

She caught it and swallowed it quickly, before she gave him a thankful chirp. I looked over past Owen when the helicopter began to take off, and Indigo and Claire were backing away.

They both walked over, and dropped a few other bags on the sand.

Well good thing they aren't leaving yet.

Indigo dropped herself on the sand, Owen following suit. "So what's the plan now?" Claire asked squinting her eyes at the sun.

"Well...I guess after they get back...we leave. Just like he said." Owen said disappointedly. I could tell he was having trouble about leaving, and Indigo too. I sighed and curled up next to my caretaker, and set my head on her legs.

Owen huffed, petting Blue, and said, "You're both trained now. Guess you got it right after five years in training. And the fact that there's no use for it either anymore." He chuckled.

"Yep. Now you can say that you're well behaved velociraptors." Claire added smiling. I chittered at her in response.

She really has changed since the incident. Claire's no longer the typical bossy, business-like, mean lady. She really cares now, and I'm happy for it.

I even bet not many who worked for her liked her in the first place.

"Fire..." Indigo whispered softly. I purred at her and nuzzled her hand. She smiled in return, and sighed.

She began to say something, but it was clouded.

I had been so relaxed that I'd fallen asleep.


	26. Chapter 25

*A New Adventure*

I shifted on my side when a loud noise disrupted the comfort of my sleep. I took a few seconds to glance around, noticing it was almost sunset. I turned back and Blue, Owen, and Claire were gone, which made me jump up alerted immediately. I looked around until I stopped and heard their voices close by.

I walked around and made a turn to another part of the beach, and saw the helicopter, and everyone else, including Amber and that Dean guy.

I started to feel a little upset. If they were here, it meant it wouldn't be so long before my caretaker and alpha left. Indigo took notice of me, and ran up.

"Hey girl...you fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake my baby up." She softly said. I whined at her, hating the fact she was leaving, and Blue did too, as she kept on biting on Owen's shirt. It already had a rips on it, so I didn't see the point.

Indigo motioned me to follow, and we approached the rest of the group. Amber happily shrieked, and flung her arms around me.

"Hey Fire!" She greeted. I chirped at her back, and nuzzled her arms.

"Morning, princess." Owen taunted. I growled at him in a warning tone, making him chuckle. Claire was sitting in the edge of the helicopter floor, talking to the pilot. I called at her and her head picked up, and smiled when seeing me.

She waved, and returned to her conversation.

I looked back at the others, and Owen was sitting beside Blue, along with Amber who was eagerly petting her.

'Guess this is it, isn't it?' Blue asked quietly.

'Yeah...' I replied.

Amber soon got up and walked off after saying goodbye, and got inside the helicopter.

"I'll miss you very much, Fire. Just don't forget this isn't goodbye for good. We'll come back, and we'll be here, in this very beach. Waiting for the both of you." Owen said with a smile.

Blue whimpered sadly and nudged Owen. "He's right. You'll see us again." Indigo agreed. Owen stepped away, and said, "I'll give you two some space. Come on Blue." They both walked towards the shore of the beach.

Indigo suddenly let out a small sniffle. I flicked my gaze back at her, and she had a few tears running down her face.

"Damn, this is way too hard." She mumbled wiping them away.

I tilted my head and chirped.

"I really hoped this point of our lives never came, but here we are." She said clearer now. I watched her sit down on the soft sand, and I knelt down to her height.

"You know, I remember the day you hatched as if it were yesterday. The whole hatchery workers had disappeared, leaving Owen and I in there alone, standing in front of the eggs. That time wasn't very good either, it was the day I had met him, and we didn't get along at all. Took us so long until we got past it. But...when I saw you hatch, it was like I immediately knew my purpose in life. You were the most important thing, or person, in my life, and still are. No matter how far away I'll be, you'll always be as important as you've always been to me." She told.

I crooned and watched as she flung her arms around, just like Amber had a little while ago.

"I love you so much, my baby Fire." She continued. She let go and sat back.

"You really did grow up to be an amazing, fierce, smart velociraptor." She chuckled. I whimpered and nudged her, and began to break down in cries. Her voice was cracking when she said, "I'll never, ever forget you. And I'll come back soon. You'll see." She said putting her arms back around me.

'I'll miss you too much...How will I live without you?!' I chittered in between cries. "You'll both be okay, my little Fire." She continued. "Watch over your twin. A whole new world awaits you, and you can finally live the way raptors should."

Screw that, I didn't care if I was living the way I should. I wanted to be with the one person I cared about as much as my sisters.

'I'll wait for you, Indigo.' I mumble stepping back.

She wiped her tears away, and smiled warmly. "I'll return. I never abandon family." She reassured.

"I promise."

After what seemed like seconds saying goodbye, we walked to Owen and Blue. Claire had been talking to him as well.

She turned over and smiled as she said, "Bye girls."

Owen huffed, shifting on his feet. He had also had a tough time saying goodbye to Blue.

My sister looked at me for my word. I nuzzled Owen's hanging hand, and he looked at me. "I'll miss you too, Fire. You and Blue both made great Betas." He grinned.

Blue snorted at him, but I knew she agreed.

'And you made an amazing Alpha, Owen.' I stated. Blue nudged Owen for comfort, and he stroked her head one last time. She cooed at him, before taking a step back.

"Until next time, Fire." Indigo said softly. Blue nuzzled Indigo before we both walked a few steps away from the shore, and took a glance back. Amber had run out and stood next to them, waving us goodbye.

'Ready?' Blue asked.

The sun's rays shot through the mountains, before the last ray disappeared.

I crooned loudly at my pack, before turning to my twin sister.

'Ready.' I softly chittered. We chirped at them one more time, and dashed off towards the jungle, Blue at my side.

For whatever kind of adventure awaited past those trees, in this entire new territory.

For whatever type of wonders this new world would surprise us with.

Ready for whatever might come next.


	27. Epilogue

*Epilogue*

A/N: Last chapter everyone! By the way, I'm most likely going to do a sequel to this. I was originally going to do it on wattpad but if you've read my bio, then you know that I said the account isn't active anymore and I had decided to just republish those books on here. So anyway, I have a better plot for the sequel than I did last summer; when I wrote this book). So it shouldn't be long before its out. Anyway, back to the story!

Isla Nublar may be deserted, but it isn't completely abandoned. Sometimes, if you pass by the island, you can hear the roars of ancient beings that once ruled the earth. Of course, after the Indominus Rex break out, tragedies occurred, and many were killed.

Every dinosaur on the island do have hope that one day, just maybe, everything will return to normal, and the tragedies, the grieving, and pain will disappear.

But, just because it disappears, doesn't mean they forget.

Indigo and Owen, may be miles and miles apart from the mysteries of Isla Nublar, but they don't go a day without thinking about their beloved raptors. It's tough for everyone, that's for sure, but Indigo has Owen beside her as well, and both occasionally talk to Claire.

They all have hope they'll see them again someday, and when that day comes- everything will be perfect again.

As of now, Indigo sat on her couch of her two story home, looking out the window, and wondering when that time will come. Owen joins her, and they both share a kiss, before they return to the window, watching the sunrise.

Rexy and Genevieve have each other too, and as the alpha and beta of the island, they lurk around, making sure everything is just the way it should be.

Others don't try to think about the wonders that now occur in the mysteries of Isla Nublar, they deny their existence, their intelligence, and the fact they even survived.

But Fire and Blue did survive. The two legends of their velociraptor pack still live in the lost world of Isla Nublar, recovering. If anyone was to ever travel to the island, it'd be impossible to find them, because they lurk in the most unknown part of the island; you'd have no luck finding them.

The two siblings though, the fact they've lived through one of the worst parts of their lives, is astonishing and shocking. They didn't do it alone though, because they've got each other at their sides. They know they won't ever face anything on their own.

Even now, they're resting with their new pack. Fire's no longer the Beta, or Alpha for that matter, but she's fine with it, because whenever a new problem arises, she'll be fighting alongside her sister and pack.

They do not speak about the past, but they think about it everyday. They know that somewhere in the unknown, their sisters are watching over them, protecting them from the corrupt. It's all history, but the little memories that float around, mean so very much. It's the last thing they have of their sisters, but they're okay with it.

Fire shifts on her side and leans closer in with her mate, Blue doing the same with hers. It's nighttime, and they dream happily. They're the happiest they've been in so long. They dream of Echo, Delta, and Charlie, and it helps them get past it, even if the small chest pains return.

The longer it goes on without them, the more it should hurt, but for them, it's the entire opposite. The more time that passes, the better they learn that they're somewhere better, somewhere happier, and they learn to live without them.

And as dawn arises, and the warm comforting rays of sunlight hit their nests, Fire awakens. Her orange, fiery skin glowing in the light.

She smiles at their new home, their new territory.

She's no longer alone.

She never was, because Blue was always at her side, and Fire always at hers.

A very faint roar erupts through the wind and trees, but only Fire can hear it. She smiles, remembering Rexy and Genevieve.

Blue's the Beta, her mate being the Alpha, yet they both secretly go to Fire when hard decisions are to be made.

The rest of her pack are amazed by how much Fire and Blue have been through. By how intelligent, strong, cunning, and hopeful they are.

Fire knows that even though she's not an official leader of the pack, she's still treated like one, and is the protecter, and guardian, of her family.

She turns over and gazes over her pack. Blue leaning against her mate, Thunder; the hatchlings under their mothers, the fathers curled up against their families defensively, and Fire's mate, Phoenix, shifting gently on his side.

Fire was the first to wake before the others every day, and it would give her the chance to think about everything, and to watch over them until they each woke up.

Fire, the guardian and legend of her pack, turns over, gazing past the trees, where you can see the tiny rays coming from the other side. Happy that they've finally stopped drifting alone in the ocean; happy they've finally hit land.

Everything is just the way it should be.

And as dawn breaks, and the sun begins to reveal itself from under the deep blue ocean, Fire tilts her head back and croons softly.

A new adventure has just begun.


End file.
